The Girl with the Crystal Blue Eyes
by lisa b green
Summary: Being Rick O'Connell's friend is a blessing and a curse. Follow Elisabeth into Hamunaptra where Friendships are tested and Love happens when you least expected. Ardeth/OC I Own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder: I do not own any of the Rights for the Movie. I do own my character Elisabeth"Lisa" Enjoy  
><strong>  
>Chapter One<p>

Eisabeth's POV

**_18 years agoI ran as fast as I could. The big guards were after me again. Rick was trying to steal a loaf of bread and I saw the owner eyeing him. I knew they can't hurt me as much as they could him. He's a boy and older then me. They would cut his arm off. So I grabbed an apple from the middle causing the pyramid of apples to fall. The man suddenly looked my way, yelling in arabic._**

**_"Little girl, you damaged my apples. You must pay for those!"_**

**_I smiled as I watched Rick run with the bread loaf and I ran the other direction. I forgot my way and was encountered by a large guard with an even larger belly._**

**_"You must be punished for your actions!" He warned and dragged me to the center of the market where out lookers watched as one guard tied my hands together and hung them over my head in a hook. _**

**_I heard the other guard who caught me practiced cracking his whip. In the corner of my eye I watched Rick being held by Ms. Areen. She tried to cover his eyes but he , i closed my eyes and waited for the whipping to end. When I opened them I saw Ms. Areen with tears in her eyes, and then the sudden realization that my back was in severe pain and i could feel my warm blood tickle down my skin._**

**_"May this prove that you are punished for your crimes. When you become older, the punishments are worse."_**

**_T__hen the man untied me and I watching rick and Ms. Areen ran to catch me before I could hit the ground._**

KNOCK KNOCK

I gasped awake from my nightmare to someone pounding on my front door. I found my watch to see that it was four thirty in the morning.I grabbed my robe to cover myself and ran to the door. Upon opening it I found my best friend whom I haven't seen in three years. Not since the fight in Hamunaptra.

"Rick O'Connell! Get your ass in here so I can beat you for waking me this early!" I yelled and tugged him by his collar inside my house.

I took a good look at him, his face was cleanly shaved with several small cuts. He looked nice, almost ready to explore the world. I smiled at him and gave him a big hug. He returned it and I could feel his grip tighten.

"How are you, Lisa?"

I shrugged. "Making a living, Yourself?"

His mouth stretched in a hiss and his head crooked to the side."You know me, Always getting into trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "What did you stroll this time?"

"Ahh! Not me, Some little twerp stole from me, at a ladies dance bar and then there was a big fight, and I got Arrested!" he explained and my eyes widened with shock.

"O'Connell!" I yelled at him.

"I was just looking for a good time!" he smirked at me. I playfully punched his arm and grabbed some milk and some lemon.

"So, what brings you here at my doorstep at four forty in the morning?" I asked, pouring him a cup of tea, along one for myself.

"I need someone who knows Arabic, Hebrew, and know Hirogliphics…and someone who has been to this certain location, Also someone who knows how to handle a gun. The people I'm taking have no idea how to get there and I can't go in blind." he expressed with his eyes and his pouted lips.

I giggled and shook my head and took a seat at my table.

"Those cutie looks used to work on me when I was fifteen, keep trying." I said, squeezing a lemon wedge in my cup.

" Yesterday I was on Death Row." he whispered and my heart stopped." They wrapped the rope around my neck and dropped me. I was lucky my neck didn't break or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. The woman who paid my bail asked me to take her and her brother to this location and I just really need your help!"

I watched the sincerity in his eyes and i knew he hooked me. I wiped the small tear away before he could question me."Wow, that did it. But on one condition!" I pointed my finger at him.

"Anything, it's yours!" He smirked and stood in front of me.

"After this trip, you visit more often instead of when you need something from me." I hissed at him and he hugged me tight and spun me.

"Thank you! Thank You, and I'll promise i'll visit more. Did I mention your my best friend?" he noted and grabbed my suitcase out of the corner of the room.I picked up my tea and asked him.

"Where are we going?" As I was sipping my tea he uttered "Hamunaptra."

I spitted it out and let out a wet painful cough. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" I yelled at raised in hands like he done nothing wrong and moved into my bedroom.

"You already agree'd to come so no backing out now." he added and smiled as he began to throw my clothes in my suitcase.

"You tricked me! RICK!"

We made it to the docks and I heard an egyptian woman talk about a man.

"A Complete Scoundrel! I don't like him one Bit!"

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked and I raised my eyebrow as the woman began to stutter her greetings.

"Oh…um..Hello"

They shared a look and I cleared my throat.

"Evelyn, this is Elisabeth McGlothin. She's gonna help us on a couple of the language translations and whatever things we may run into." he introduced me.

I gripped Evelyns hand and shook it. Along with her Brother Jonathan.

"Mr. O'Connell, can you look me in the eye and guarantee this isn't some kind of film flam because if you are…"

My eyes widened in shock. The other women who ever spoke to him so was me. The determination in her eyes were strong, and powerful. I knew I was going to like her.

"You're warning me? Lady, let me put it this way. My whole group believed in this so much that without orders we marched right through Libya and into Egypt to find that city, and all we found was sand and blood." he warned and collected her suitcases and marched on the boat.

I wasn't too far behind following suit.I made my way to my quarters which Evelyn and I shared. I pulled out the pieces my gun and began assembling it. It has been years since i've used it, but with Rick as my teacher I was a great shot. Also I place my dagger in my boot incase I were to lose my gun or run out of bullets.

I walked back up to the front deck to find jonathan and a bunch of Americans playing poker.

"Well, Lookie here. What your name be, Beauty?" A blonde american asked me, placing his full hand on my hip.

I smiled and played along, dipping my chest down so he could catch the small curves of my breasts.

"What your's be Yankee?"The other men oo'd at the comeback and continued their game.

"Henderson. Your's?" he whispered and offered his hand. I took it and gripped it hard enough to crack all of the knuckles in his hand.

"Elisabeth… and if you Touch me inappropriately again, you can kiss your hand goodbye. "I released his hand and he rubbed off the pain.

"Treat me like a Lady and you'll get one." I warned. I heard Rick come walk behind me and he whispered.

"Already making friends?" he asked.

"Keeping the goons at bay. I'm turning in. Gentlemen, Good Evening." I announced and returned to my Evelyn entered the room.

I smiled and continued to place my night clothes on my bed.

"Elisabeth, I'm sorry to ask you but…" she asked, a little worry in her voice.

"Please, Call me Lisa." I asked.

"Then you may call me Evy. At least that what my brother calls me, which I find to like better as well."

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Um… Mr. O'Connell. Are you his wife?" she asked, and a little sadness was in her eyes.I looked at her and then I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

"Heavens no! Never! We are just very close friends. We've been through…a lot. I love him, Yes, But not that way."

I took my clothes with me and stood behind the tall wall and began to change into my let out a sigh and sat on her bed.

"Only because…He kissed me while he was in prison, and he just confessed it out to be nothing. It wasn't even that good of a kiss anyway"

"Wait? He kissed you?" I asked, coming out from behind the wall and packed my clothes?She nodded looking for any answers I could give her. "He doesn't just kiss anyone. Sure, he's been with women, but Kissing is another level. Too personal. Don't believe a word he says. I can tell he's very interested in you." I said as I laid a hand on her shoulder.

I turned to get into bed and I heard Evelyn gasp.

I jumped and turned to see a man with a rusty hook grasp Eye's neck and pressed the hook alongside her cheek."Where is the map?" He asked.

I rushed to get the closest weapon which was my dagger and i threw it into his back. He growled and slapped his hand hard against my cheek. I was caught in a daze when I heard Rick call for Evy.

I got up, rushed Evy out as Rick shot two other were half way through the hall when Evy yelled "The Map! I forgot the map!" she began to ran back for it but Rick caught her waist and rushed her to the ship deck.

"Relax, I'm the map. It's all up here."

I rushed to try and find Jonathan. He was rushing back into our room to find his sister but instead found the man with the hook. Jonathan stumbled upon the man so hard that the man fell into the flames.

"Come on!" I yelled and pulled him out hard out of the flaming room.

I pulled him over to watch the americans shoot more men in black and Jonathan praised them. Suddenly, an explosion caused Jonathan and I to fall over the barge and into the swam over towards Evy and Rick.

"We lost everything! All of our tools, our equipment… Our clothes!" Evy whimpered and pointed to herself and I. True, we were only in night gowns. I lost my gun and daggers on that boat along with my clothes.

I heard a yell from across the river. I turned to see a skinny man yelling at Rick.

"O'Connell! Looks to me like I got all of the horses!"

Benni? That ignorant pig. Last I saw him, he left Rick and I to rot in the Desert.

"Hey Benni, looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick mimicked.

I watched Benni explore his side and he kicked the murky water in frustration.I squeezed the water from my gown and walked ahead of the group."Can this expedition get any worse?" I muttered and walked into the desert night.

**Please be Gentle with me. I'm testing my grounds in this series so reviews are appreciated. Thanks, LisaBGreen**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Thanksgiving! I do not own anything except my own Characters, enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

Rick's POV

I watched Lisa walk ahead of us. I could see the scars on her back from the lashings she received when we were kids. They weren't really horrible to the eyes, but I knew the majority of them were because of me.

_Flashback_

_All I could do was run. I knew Lisa had my back and I had to get the bread back to Ms. Areen so we could eat tonight. Several moments later I heard the crowd gather and I knew something was happening. I found Ms. Areen and then across the court I saw her. A guard caught her and warned her of her punishment._

_A different guard pulled out a fresh new leather whip. The worst kind for punishments. The more worn one's hurt less, but these caused skin to break and split._

"_Stay put Richard." Ms. Areen warned me, holding me back to rushing for her._

_The sounds the whip made to my ears was painful enough for me, and I knew Lisa was suffering more. _

_Once I saw the punishment over, I ran as fast as I could to catch Lisa. She was breathing heavy and was crying. The guards backed away and al was left were the onlookers who did nothing but watched._

"_Rick, We should get her out of here. She will be fine once we bring her home." told me, gripping my shoulder. _

_I was greatful that Ms. Areen took me into the orphanage. If it weren't for her, I don't know where I would have been._

_Lisa's cries died to a whimper and I took her arm around my neck and helped her walk to the orphanage._

Present

A yell pulled me out of my memory.

"I only want Four!" Jonathan yelled at the man who was selling us the camel's. Sure, Jonathan was a cheap man, but he just didn't understand the difference between cheating the rich and the poor.

" will you just pay the man!" I yelled at him and pulled the two camel's in the front. The man who ordered my death was buying food and other supplies I ordered from him.

I watched as Evelyn and Lisa walked over to us. Evelyn was dressed in black, a sight that made my heart beat out of it's chest. She smiled and motioned Lisa to follow suit to the camels.

For the first time, I looked my my friend with new eyes. She was in similar to Evelyn only in a dark blue which matched her blonde hair and blue eyes beautifully. She looked like a woman. Even though I wasn't her brother, I felt like I was and the feeling of protecting her from any man who wanted to touch her overcame me.

" A little Flirty, don't you think?" I asked Lisa. Her mouth gaped as she looked down at herself.

"What's wrong with it? It's the same as Evy's." she defended.

"Lighten up, Mr. O'Connell." Evelyn said and I was amazed how she was growing to me.

"Ms. Elisabeth, You look stunning! You too Evy!" Jonathan complimented and noted the camel to me.

I glanced him a warning look and he jumped on the camel in fright and motioned the camel to walk quickly ahead.

Elisabeths POV

I hopped on the camel and petted the animal. His teeth were full out in comfort.

" Don't hurt me, and I won't hurt you. Promise?" I asked.

He made a noise that was very promising and I scratched his ear.

" I hate camels, they bite, they spit." I heard Jonathan complain ahead of me.

The man aside me, whom I yet to aknowledge, due to the reason Rick told me me he was the man who ordered his death, spit sideways in a mimic to the camels.

"I think they're adorable." Evy added.

We rode in the desert all day. I felt the skin tight with a burn and had to set up my shawl due to the sun's strength. I burned easy in the desert with my pale skin.

Later, with the sun gone and the moon keeping the light above, I rode alongside Rick.

"You should sleep." he said to me, noticing I was slightly dosing.

When I looked over into the desert, I found several men on horses watching us.

"Rick, should I worry about them?" I asked, motioning to the men ahead.

Rick looked that way and he returned his gaze to mine.

"Not until they give us something to worry about. Go to sleep, We'll be fine." he said, walking ahead.

I watched Evy lean her head and land on Rick's shoulder. I could see he wanted her to be comfortable, and how she was leaning would make a snail's back hurt. It was cute, and I could tell he liked her. Before I rested my eyes, I glanced over to the men to see all were leaving but one who watched me. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was only looking at me, and it sent worry shivers through my body. I hope Rick was POV

My men and I watched as the small group journey through the night.

"This one is strong." I muttered to myself.

" What should we do about this? They are almost to the city." Beinzer asked me, my second in command.

I looked down to see two women with them. They seemed to be no threat.

" we will watch their actions and see what is needed to be done." I ordered and told my men to back down.

Before I left, I watched the women in blue give us one last glance, and I could swear upon Allah, she had the most beautiful crystals for eyes I've ever seen.

_**Thank you for everyone who has Favorited/Alerted/and Reviewed! If you wish for quicker Chapters, please continue to Review. LisaBGreem**_


	3. Chapter 3

I Own nothing except my own characters

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Elisabeths POV

The light in the sky grew lighter. Night dissolve to dawn, and I stopped my camel once I saw the Americans approach us.

"Good morning Mr Friends." Benni announced. I watch Rick give a nod in agreement.

"What the hell are we doing?" an american asked, in a frustrated manner.

"Patience."

Henderick looked over to Rick and reminded them of the bet.

"Five hundred big one's to whomever reaches the city first." then he looked over to Benni.

"One Hundred of that is yours if you help us." he added

"Oh, it would be my pleasure." Benni praised.

I shook my head. Of course he would agree to help. It was money, and that was all he cared for.

I took my eyes to the direction of Hamunaptra, and my heart was pounding in my ears. I swore to God if I never needed to come back here, I wouldn't...well I knew I was in trouble.

"Get ready for it." Rick said, looking straight ahead.

"For what?" Evelyn asked, curious.

"We're about to be shown the way."

The sun rose over the peaks of the sand dooms. The sudden shadows of wall and dirt hovered as the city revealed itself in morning.

The sounds of men, camels and horses shook me out of my Daze upon the city and I hailed my stick to praise my camel to move as quick as he could.

Far ahead I watched Rick get ahead to Benni. He pulled hard over him then dragged Benni off his camel. As I watched him I slowed my Camel.

"Oh, Please. Ms. McGlothin. I seem to fell off my camel. Give mercy to a small man?" He begged.

I was about to yell at him, but being loyal to his word my Camel came to the rescue. At that moment, he relieved himself in Benni's direction causing him to be drenched in the foul smell. I laughed and patted my camel's head.

"HaHa! Good boy! Benni... From the both of us- Piss off!" Then we were off again. I watched Evy get up to Rick then speed over him into the city and Jonathan praising her for our victory.

Several hours went by and I shielded myself from the sun with my shall and I was cleaning off a Mirror with Jonathan. Evy was adjusting an ancient semi-domed mirror, and Rick was tying a rope to a pillar, purposely hitting the smelly man. I gave him a look to stop.

"Jonathan, you're meant to catch the sun with that!" She asked.

I watched Rick approach Evy in a nervous matter. Wow I thought. He really likes her.

"So, what are these old uh mirrors f-for?" he asked, pushing his hand behind his back, which contained a brown satchel.

"Ancient Mirrors!" she corrected him. "It's an ancient egyptian trick, you'll see." she noted, adjusting the heavy metal.

He reached forward and presented her the satchel.

"Well, this is for you. Something I borrowed from our American brotherin I hoped you might like. ..for when your uh-" he motioned his hands for digging. I smiled and moved over to Evy.

As Rick walked over to the opening, the warden watched Rick in curiousness.

"What are you looking at?" the Warden backed off as I saw inside the satchel was a large variety of digging tools. I smiled as Evy looked back at Rick in thanks.

They both caught eye to eye in a romantic glance, then the warden's voice spoiled the moment.

"Look for Bugs! I hate bugs!"

Rick went down, then Evy, followed by Jonathan and the warden.

"What is that God Awful Stench?" I heard Jonathan announce, and just as he found to be the warden, he wasn't so surprised.

"Come along now Elisabeth! It's not that difficult." Jonathan asked, as I looked down into the dark hole.

My hands shook in fright. Dark spaces were never my strong point.

_Flashback_

_Rick-19_

_Lisa-14_

_Rick and I traveled under the sewers to stay hidden from the guards. They almost caught Rick stealing a women's necklace for this girlfriend of the month. _

_We stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and then the sound of men echoed the tunnels._

"_come on!" he said, and took my hand and pulled me along. I found another tunnel and got an idea._

"_You take this one. I'll distract the guards." I offered._

_He shook his head. "No, they'll threaten you."_

"_They will believe i'm just a poor child living here. I'll say you went this way. Just Go!" I ordered, pushing him into the next tunnel. He abliged and moved into the tunnel._

_I saw the guards coming._

"_Little girl, did you see a man pass here?" a guard with a scar above his eye asked._

"_Yes, he pushed me and ran that way." I said pointing the other direction. "Please catch him quick! I'm frightened." I said, letting fake tears fall from my eyes._

_The men followed foot in the wrong direction and continued. I let a small smile escape my lips and went in the real direction. _

_I didn't find Rick anywhere and I was afraid to call out his name just incase the guards were to hear me and find him. I followed the path until I came to a clear fork. One left and one right. I took left._

_Big mistake._

_I was suddenly lost in a labrynth the tunnels, and night had fallen making it difficult to see. I just sat and stopped, knowing any step I took could lead me further away from being found._

"_HELLO? Can anyone hear me?" I cried._

Present.

I wrapped my hands on the rope and slid down fast.

"That was fun!" I said with a shaky voice, then stood to ease my shaky legs.

I watched Evy dust away the webs off the mirror and tilted it towards the sun.

"And then there was light." she said, and the light reflected off several mirrors.

"Hey, that is a neat trick." Rick agree'd.

" A sah-netjer." I whispered in amazement.

" A Preparation room." Evy added.

"For what? Rick asked, confused. Evy smiled and said in a spooky voice. "For entering the after-life."

"Mummies my good sir. This is where they made the mummies." Jonathan stated and lit his torch.

We walked down several tunnels until we found the legs of Anubis. It looked amazing, a piece of history right in front of us.

Sounds of muffled voiced echoed in the room. We all leaned against the base, Rick, Jonathan and myself got our guns ready to open fire. We jumped over to the other opening to find our American foe's in similar fire stance.

They let out a relief.

"Scared the bejesus out of us O'Connell." Henderick said.

"Likewise." Rick said and lowered his gun.

" Well, Have a nice day Gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be done." Evy stated.

"PUSH OFF!" The professor proclaimed. "This is our dig site."

"We got here first!" Evy fought.

I saw Benni aim his gun and I rushed to follow along with the other Americans, Rick and Jonathan.

"This here is our statue Friend!" one whom I didn't know his name said, giving a dirty look on his face.

"I don't see your name written on it, Pal!" Rick was not pleasant at this moment and neither was I.

Benni grinned his green teeth at us. "Yes well, there are only five of you and fifteen of me. You're odds are not so great O'Connell. McGlothin."

" We had worse." Rick remembered, pulling his safty off the gun.

Jonathan tried to act tough. "Yeah, Me too!"

"Can I kill Benni now?" I whispered to Rick, he shook his head no.

Evy moved between us and the americans, and motioned for us to lower our guns.

"Let's be nice, Children. If we must Play together we must learn to share."

She looked to Rick and He lowered his gun. I was the last to keep my weapon up and still aimed at Benni.

"You will get yours, Benjamin." I warned, placing my gun back in his hoister. I looked at the Americans and scuffed at them.

"All I see are a bunch of Dogs with their tail between their legs." I stated.

Henderick placed his hand on his heart as if he were wounded.

" Breaking my heart, Beauty."

"That's it!" I almost jump him when Rick caught me half in the air. "Let me go! Rick!" He dragged me along with Evy and Jonathan to another part of this dreadful site.

"You can get him later, When he's asleep." he suggested, I looked at Henderick and he looked questionable whether I would take Rick's advice.

I felt my feet hit the floor once I collected myself. I took a deep breath and shook my arms off of tension. I took a large pick axe asked Evy where to start. She pointed up to the ceiling and I was ready to relieve some stress.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and Favoriting/Alerting my story! I really appreciate it! More will come, faster if you review! LisaBGreen**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Own nothing except my own characters**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Elisabeths POV

" So let me get this straight... They rip out your guts and stuff them in Jars?" Rick asked as Jonathan was hitting dirt rocks with a shovel.

Evy got excited and answered. "They take out your heart as well. OH! and do you know how they took out your brain?"

I gave a gross look, knowing the process, but Jonathan answered before me.

"Evy, I don't think we need to know..."

"They take a sharp red hot poker, stick it up your nose, Scramble things about and then rip it all out through your nostrils." she mimiked the process with her pick.

Rick touched his nose at the thought. "That's gotta hurt?"

"It's called Mummification. You'll be dead when they do this." Evy added.

"For the record- if I don't make it out, please don't put me down for mummification!" Rick demanded.

I was just about to move over to the corner until a large crash shook me to the ground. A large object fell from the ceiling and I stood on my feet quick to look.

"It's a socophagus!" I said, examining the artifact.

"Buried at the base of Anubus. He must have been someone of great importance." Evy stated, looking over the coffin.

I was one to believe the other option. "Or he did something very naughty."

Evy and Rick were dusting off the words that could possible identify the person inside.

Jonathan picked up a staff with a flame and moved it over the words.

"Well who is it?" he asked.

"He that...Shall not be named." Evy answered. Rick blew away sand on the large metal shape attached.

"This looks like some kind of lock." He said, pointing to it's shape.

"Looks like whatever was inside wasn't getting out." Jonathan added.

"No Kidding! It's take a month to crack into this thing without a key." Rick stated.

That caused a spark in my memory.

"A key?" I whispered, then Evy remembered about a key too and ran to Jonathans bag to retrieve the puzzlebox.

"The man on the barge, the one with the hook... He was looking for a key!" She described. She opened it and placed it perfectly on the spot. She smiled in finding out what the puzzlebox was actually used for.

A scream shook me and I began to run with Rick, Evy and Jonathan behind me. Upon exiting the room and leading into the tunnel passage I found the heavy guars run down past us, screaming and holding his head as if something was trying to burst through.

He ran all the way down with his head past his chest. He clearly had no view because his bald head slammed into the stone and he collapsed to the ground, Dead. My hands clasped in front of my mouth to hold in a scream that threatened to escape my lips.

I sat in front of the fire next to Jonathan and Evy several hours later. I stirred the fire to gather more warmth around us.

"what do you suppose killed him?" Evy asked as she wrapped herself in her blanket.

" have you ever seen him eat?" Jonathan joked, throwing small pieces of paper into the fire.

I heard Rick approach us with added news.

"seems the Americans had a mishap of their own of their diggers were...melted." he explained.

"what?" Evy asked, confused by how that could happen.

" How can that be Rick?" I asked, curious myself.

" Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid, some sort of ancient booby trap." he explained, looking about the camp.

I let out a breath I didnt realize till just then I was holding.

"Maybe this place really is cursed". Jonathan wondered.

At that moment a gust of wind blew at us. I looked up and began to wonder if that was a warning or just considence?

" oh for goodness sakes the three of you." Evy stated, bringing me out of the fog.

" don't believe in curses?" Rick asked.

" no I don't. I believe if you can see and you can touch it then it's real." Evy stated.

I smiled at her, she was one brave woman and had a backbone.

"I believe in being prepared!" Rick said and cocking a gun right in front of Evys face. I glanced a look at Rick to stop being rude.

Jonathan went into the warden's bag to find anything valuable to take. He scrambled things around and let out a painful yelp which caused Evy and myself to scream.

"My God, What is it?" Evy asked, moving away from Jonathan.

He smiled and pulled out a large bottle of wine.

"Well, he may have been a stinky fella, but he had good taste." he said and took a large sip.

I heard a low rumble on the west of the camp site. A camel made a cry, a ran ahead and climbed on side of Anubis statue. I hid my face in my shawl and watched as a flood of black scarfed men came forth attacking us. I covered Rick, Evy and Jonathan from anyone who dared attack or hurt them.

From the corner of my eye I watched Rick jump on a man who was about to kill Jonathan. His head cloak fell and i saw his face. I was mist astounded at his face. It was almost God like- full of determination and power. Rick shot away the leaders sword.

Suddenly he was distracted by a man about to stab him and I watched the leader swipe out another large sword. I jumped ahead and punched his face hard. I jumped on top of him, but he was fast and threw me over causing my shawl to unwrap and my blonde hair cascaded over my face.

I felt his blade on my throat. This was it! I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for my death.

If I knew better I thought I were already dead. Then a pain on my back ashured me I wasn't. I looked at the man, breathing heavy as I couldn't stop my heart from beating out of my chest. He stared at me in a sorrow, in an apologetic view. At that moment I felt our eyes connect and I did not feel threatened as much as I did moments ago.

"Let her go!" Rick ordered, presenting a flamed stick of dynomite.

" Enough! We'll shed no more blood!" he announced, then warned " leave this place or die. You have one day!"

The blade left my throats hollow and his weight left my body. I quickly gathered myself up and watched the man in black begin his descent. He looked my direction and said several words in Arabic. I nodded and watched his horse and other members of his men gallup west away from the camp.

" Evelyn, are you alright?" he asked Evy as she rubbed the back of her head. She promised that she was fine.

" How about you beauty?" I heard Henderickson asked and looked at my neck. I didn't realize I was bleeding from a slight cut on my neck.

" Just a scratch." I said, giving him a dirty look.

" That proves it. SETI'S treasures got to be under that sand"

" No, these men are desert people. They value water! Not gold." Rick explained.

Burns walked next to Rick asking to group for the night and Rick was basically giving a no way look.

I took a deep breath and moved over to our camp.

"Lisa. You alright?" Rick asked, grasping my arm.

" I'm good. You ok?" I asked, making sure he was unharmed.

" yeah...thanks. You're always there to watch my neck." He mentioned.

"Always have, Always will." I stated. I was about to walk off until he gripped me into a hug.

I smiled andwalked over to my spot I sat before and began to clean my gun.

"That guy, The leader. He looked at you and said something to you... We're you able to translate it?" he asked.

I got uneasy remembering the words he said.

" He sent his apologies for causing harm against me. warned again that we should leave." I answered and went back to cleaning my gun from the powder and dust.

I reloaded it and placed it under my pillow.

I looked up some time later to see Jonathan passed out hugging the bottle of wine close. Rick looked to have drank some wine as well, and Evy was as drunk as a sailor.

Evy looked at Rick, a gleam in her eyes, perhapse the wine got to her head, or she swooned him so.

"I'm about to kiss you, Mr. O'Connell." she said, in a smooth voice.

He grinned and leaned his arm on his knee. "Call me Rick."

She smiled and repeated his name. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, then a soft snore escaped as she collapsed on Ricks chest.

I let out a soft giggle and laid on my blanket.

He held up a finger in threat. "Not a word." he said.

I closed my eyes and in my mind All I visioned was the dark man.

Ardeths POV

Once my men were out view, they asked what they were to do next.

"Go back to the camp. I'll keep guard of the tomb." I ordered.

They scattered back and I watched as fires died in the camps I watched.

I lead my horse down to Hamunaptra, to the women in blue. She laid sleeping in the open, nothing but a pillow under her head. Her blonde hair, which I've never seen on a women. It shimmered, even under the moons light. Slight goosebumps shivered her rest. He grasped the standing blanket at her feet and laid it over her.

I watched as the man in her group, the one who threatened us with dynamite, was asleep with both his arms and legs crossed and two shotguns under his shoulders.

I was right, he was a strong man and cared about the women dear. His affection for the woman in black was obvious, but what was the woman in blue? Both he and the woman in blue were american, but not involved with the other men on the other side of the camp. Siblings? I'm not sure.

I jumped on my horse and rode back to the desert with the moonlight leading my way.

Elisabeths POV

I opened my eyes hearing a horse neighing in the distance, and I realized my body was warm in the cold air. My blanket had been draped over me, but how? Rick hadn't moved from the position I last saw him, and Jonathan was passed out.

I drew my eyes over to the empty desert to see the man in black gallup away.

I laid back down knowing for the moment ...I was in safe hands on both sides.

**Hope you guys are enjoying it. Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting/alerting my story. More will come soon, faster if you review :-).**

**LisaBGreen**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Readers- I've noticed that i've added Henderson's name as Henderick, Henderickson, Ect so please forgive me! Once again- I do not own anything except my own characters…but I wish I did :) Thank you, Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Rick POV

I woke up early, before anyone else had. The sun wasn't fully up yet, but the light in the sky assured me dawn coming. I stretched and my back and cracked my knuckles, making sure I was ready for another day to dig.

Evelyn was laying next to Jonathan, and even in her sleep she looked beautiful. I remembered last night, when she told me she was going to kiss me. I wanted her too. The kiss at the prison was just a last moment kind of reaction- I never thought I'd feel a spark in mere seconds.

In the distant west was a man dressed as others last night. He was their leader. He was watching us to see if we would leave. I shook my head and progressed on.

I moved over to Elisabeth's side, and saw she was still resting. I saw the scab on her neck, another battle would protecting me. She'll never truly know how thankful I am for everything she does for me. She's surely suffered more then I ever had. How can she still be friends with me after everything I've put her though.

_Flashback_

_Rick- 22_

_Lisa- 17_

_It's been a few years since I've seen her. Mrs. Areen kicked me out after I was old enough to take care of myself. She gave me a hundred pounds and wished me well in the real world. It was late as I stumbled into the orphanage. Mrs. Areen was asleep in her quarters for the night, and I snuck in to see Lisa. My best friend in the world. The only person I every relied on._

_I tapped her door to let me in._

_"Rick? what are you doing here?" she asked, slipping on her robe, letting me inside._

_"I came to see you. I've missed you so much." I said and hugged her._

_"Rick, you've been drinking." She said, she sounded so upset- no disappointed was more like it._

_"I'm just having fun." I admitted, then I was pulling off the tie to her robe._

_" Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, she sounded worried, but i'm gonna fix that._

_"Like I said. I just wanna have fun- with my best friend." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then I kissed her neck._

_She started pushing me off her. "Rick Stop- this isn't like you." she was shaking her head._

_I pulled her back and kissed her lips. She struggled to push me away, and I granted her._

_"What's wrong?" I stumbled back, landing on her bed in a heap._

_" I don't want you to do this, Rick! I don't want you to mess us up." she said, wiping her mouth clean._

_"Why not? don't you want this? Don't you want us to be together?" I asked. Wait, what was I saying. I mean I missed her, and I love her, but not like this. _

_"Rick, you stink of whisky. You're not thinking straight! You are more of my brother then a boyfriend. I'm not going to make you do something you'll regret tomorrow." she pushed my hair out of my eyes and pulled the hair on my head painfully to her eyes then stared at me._

_"You are drunk, and you expect me to open myself like a whore. I'm not that type of friend Rick. I just want to protect you from destroying what we are." When her words escaped her lips, I instantly sobered up. She was right. What I'm doing is wrong. I was taking advantage of her._

_"What are we?" I asked, which sounded more like a threat then a question._

_She was collecting things off her bed and whispered under her breath. "We're family."_

_She threw a blanket and a pillow at me and told me I could stay on the floor._

_I don't remember falling asleep, but the hangover sure reminded me of what I did._

_"MORNING SUNSHINE!" I heard scream into my aching head. I grasped both ears to muffle the loud noises._

_"I don't miss that!" I muttered and stretched._

_She landed a plate of eggs in front of me. "Eat, it will make your head feel better."_

Present.

"Eat this, it will make your head feel better" I heard as Lisa handed Evy a plate full of eggs.

"I don't think I can eat anything." Evy replied, rubbing her temples.

"Trust me, it's the best home remedy for a morning of one too many the night before." I said, smiling at Lisa. She smiled at me and Evy took her plate of breakfast.

"Hey Lisa" What can I possibly say?

"Yeah Rick?" she asked, a little confused but still soft voiced.

" I just wanted to say… I underestimated you last night."

She gazed at me confused." Are you still drunk?"

"No, But last night I said ' you are always there to watch my neck'…I meant to say… you're always there for everything. I never truly thank you for caring, and i'm sorry I never really repay you for it. I should be visiting you more often and not just to trick you into doing me a favor. I haven't really been a good friend the past few years, and I never want you to feel like I only need you when I need something. I always need you as my friend. You're my only real family and I don't want to lose you."

She was even more confused. "What set this off?"

"I'm saying, the men last night said to leave, and if you want to you can. You don't have to stay because I asked you to. It's always been your choice."

She shook her head and let out a big breath.

" Well, Mr. O'connell. When do I ever leave you in the line of duty? I'm always here, and always going to be. Family sticks together."

I smiled and nodded. She pulled my arm back towards the camp. "I say I make you some remedy eggs and we'll see what other things will drop on our heads." she said, and smiled.

I hugged her tight and nudged her head.

Ardeths POV

They are not leaving. Most are descending back into the tunnels under the statue. I shook my head in disappointment.

"May Allah protect us all." I prayed to myself and ordered my men to prepare for tonights invasion.

Elisabeths POV

I stood next to Evy as Jonathan and Rick pushed the coffin against the wall.

"Oh- I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl." she said, all giddy and excited.

Rick shot her a gross look. "You dream about dead guys?"

I rolled my eyes- "No- how many times can you find an unknown mummy at the base of Anubus? it's history revealed." I explained.

"Look- Sacred spells are chiseled on. He must have been condemned not only from this life but in the next." Evy discovered.

"Tough break." Rick added.

"Well, let's see who it is, shall we?" Jonathan said, unlocking the final piece of the tomb and pulling on the side.

A loud pop and dust escaped the door and a skeleton jumped out, scaring me and Evy.

I opened my eyes to noticed it just leaned out.

"I hate it when these things do that!" Eny said, closely examining the mummy.

"Is he suppose to look like that?" Rick asked.

"No i've never need a mummy look like this…he's still…still…"

"Juicy" we all said together.

Evy was so amazed but shocked. "He must be more then three thousand years old and- well it looks as if he's still decomposing."

I look over at the door and i felt Rick come over to me.

"What do you make of this?" he asked

There were several scratches , all in equals of five. I placed my hand over one, scrunched my hands and discovered. "These marks are made by Fingernails, Rick this man was buried alive."

"Look- he left a message. 'Death is only the beginnings" Evy added. We all looked over to the man in the box, and wondered who he truly was.

**I know it's a little short but I wanted to add another flashback Do you guys like the flashbacks? I thought it would be something different to add. The next chapter will finally add Ardeth and Lisa meeting and their chemistry will be in the following chapters to come. Please review and thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites and Alerts my story!**

**Please Review- More Reviews bring faster chapters- I got two today and now everyone get's rewarded! LisaBGreen 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Once again- I own nothing except my own characters. Sorry for the Long delay.

Chapter 6

Elisabeth's PoV

When night fell, there was a calmness in the air. The Americans were successful in finding several glass artifacts. I was in my spot of our camp when I noticed the Egyptologist fussing over a large black object. Evy passed him and stood a still for a moment.

The Egyptologist stopped his fussing and hugged it close to him.

" I believe you need a key to open that book." she stated and walked over to my spot.

" Did you see what he found?" Evy asked, plopping over next to me.

" I'm not sure, bit it looks big and price worthy." I said, then I checked over her hand to see several scarab skeletons.

" where did you find these?" I took one and examined it.

" inside the coffin. I was going to show Rick and Jonathan. Come on!" she pulled my arm towards the fire. I watched the Americans gather around to sit with the boys.

" Hey O'Connell, what do you think these babies are worth back home?" Henderson asked flashing his treasure.

" we heard you found a nice gooey mummy. If you dry it out you may be able to sell it for firewood." Daniels said, giggling at them.

" I really don't like them!" I whispered to Evy. She elbowed my rib and announced her presents.

" look what I found. Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters. I found them inside our friends coffin." Evy said, passing them out.

Rick observed the bug and noted.

" they can stay alive for years eating off a corpse." I stated, taking a seat next to Jonathan.

" unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him." Evy said.

I thought for a moment at what that must have felt like. My skin shivered and I covered my goosebumps.

" so someone threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked.

" Very slowly" she added.

" love to make things sound creepy, don't you?" I asked her. Evy and Jonathan giggled, as Rick gave me a nod.

" surely wasn't a popular fellow." Jonathan said.

Rick played with the fire in front of us, spreading the wood around. " Probably got a little too frisky with the Pharoll's daughter." Rick added.

" According to my readings, this was a hom dai. The worst of all Ancient Egyptian Curses." Evy noted, placing the skeletons on the ground.

" Evy, there have been no recordings of this curse ever being done." I warned.

" That bad,huh?" Rick said.

" Well yes, they never done it because they feared it so. They say if a victim of a Hom Dai shall ever arise, he will bring with his the ten plagues of Egypt."

" Well, I would undergo this Hom Dai for just 15 minutes with you, Beauty."Henderson said, placing his hand on my knee.

" I warned you many times how to treat me with respect." I balled my fist and with as much force as I could I punched his groin.

The look of his eyes and the pain he endured was worth all of the harassment. He fell face first into the sand. His cries were gasps for air and coughs. Every

man looked pained, as if they felt that punch as well. Even Rick closed his eyes and covered himself.

I walked over and patted his head and he crawled away in fear. " Don't thank me, pleasure was all mine...beauty." I taunted him then walked and kicked the sand behind me, splashing his face as I left.

Ardeths POV

" I underestimated her. She is strong as well." I said.

After watching the lady in blue beat the white American, I watched as a few of my men groaned. Obviously, no man wants to me harmed in that area.

" Ardeth, they have discovered the book of the dead. We don't have much time." one of my men warned.

I observed the men below in the city as they prepared for sleep." We go tonight." I muttered through my teeth.

I watched the lady in blue as she removed her head scarf and used it as a pillow. She laid down, and my heart yearned to lay beside her and hold her.

Ricks POV

The camp grew quiet. Jonathan and Lisa were asleep, and I heard Evelyn scramble towards the historians quarters. She kept moving forward and back. I creaked one eye open to see she took the black artifact.

" Thats called stealing, you know." I said, sitting up, watching her look for the key.

" according to you and my brother, it's called borrowing." she zipped back at him.

I looked at the artifact and was confused by what it was.

" Thought the book of Ammunrah was made out of gold?" I asked. Even though shewasn't looking at me, she answered.

" It is made out of gold. This isn't the book of Ammunrah, this is something else. I believe this may be the book of the dead."

My eye brows lifted in concern."are you sure you want to be messing around with it?"

She shrugged. " It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book."

Upon opening it, a large gust of wind blew over us. She scrolled her fingers over the hirogliphics. Reading a few words.

Suddenly, the historian awoke and screamed at us." NO! You must not read from the book!"

A loud noise came towards us from the west, a noise I couldn't explain.

Elisabeth's POV

A loud buzz woke me. Jonathan and Benny were up and appeared frightened.

Then I saw it!

A large black mass of locus swarmed our way.

"RUN!" Rick yelled at us.

I ran and noticed the professor was just standing there. Why wasn't he running? I ran inside the cave and realized that I had split from Rick and our group.

" My glasses! Hey! Anyone seen my..?" I heard down the cave. Benny's pity echo made me realize that they left Mr. Burns behind.

" Mr. Burns? Are you alright?" I yelled down the hall. I didn't hear anything and i started getting worried.

" Mr. Burns?" I whispered, hearing a loud moan.

I turned around seeing nothing. I relaxed a bit until something hard hit the back of my head. My body was thrown into the tunnel wall and my head slammed first. I landed on the ground, my eye site fuzzy with whoever had hit me in my view.

He spoke in Egyptian but my translation was " You have resurrected as well Goddess Freja. You will be a great addition of power!"

I gasped as hands grasped my face, trying to speak but I couldn't get any words out. Suddenly footsteps grew closer and the mystery man leaned over my ear.

" when i've completed my transformation, we will meet again." His hands released my head and it landed hard on the ground causing more pain to my head.

Then he was gone. I lifted my head and the pain shot my vision more. Black massed ran passed me, until one leaned down. His honey brown eyes showed concerned.

" Miss, can you hear me?" his voice becoming further and further and my eyes closed as I allowed the darkness to take over.

Ardeths POV

Her eyes closed and I grew worried. Her brow was swollen and blood trickled down her face. I knew I had to help her. I collected her small fragile body in my arms and ran her outside. A few of my men found an American with his eyes and tongue ripped clean from his face.

Several Americans and the group the lady in blue was companing ran out and we aimed our guns to them.

" I told you to leave or die. You refused, and may have killed us all for you unleashed the creature we have feared for more then three thousand years!" I stated.

The brunette, the leader was confident in his reply. " relax, I got him."

I shook my head. " no mortal weapon can kill this creature."

I moved over so for my men could bring them the injured American.

" you bastards! What did you do to him?" Henderson asked, collecting his friend.

I turned quick " we saved him! Before the creature could finish its work, and I suggest you leave before he finishes you all." I commanded my men to prepare to leave.

" we must go on the hunt, find something to kill him." I was explaining to my men, but the American still didnt believe " I told you, I got him."

I had enough " know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, never sleep, and will never stop."

He gave me a look of uncertainty, then a look of worry. He was going to run back inside, but I stopped him.

" you must not go back!"

" My friend is in there, she might be hurt." he yelled at me.

" she is fine." I assured him but before I could explain he tried to go back in.

" she's practically my sister, I'm not leaving her!" he warned and shoved me aside.

" You must listen,we found her. She's resting over here." once I pointed over to the blue maiden,he forgot about going back inside and ran past me to his friend.

" Elisabeth? Lisa can you hear me?" he asked her. She stirred at his touch and she slowly gained consciousness.

I ran back on my horse and followed my men away from the city. Now a name to go with the face.

Elisabeth.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted. I'm very honored you are have a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah! I'll be updating more now that I don't have to shop!Hope you guys are enjoying it. Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting/alerting my story. More will come soon, faster if you review :-).**

**LisaBGreen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reminder- I Own nothing but my own characters! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Ardeths POV**

Our men moved deep into the statues base. We found nothing but several digging tools left behind by the Americans.

"Men, let's move out. I'll travel tomorrow to inform Bey of the creature." I explained and moved into one of the many tunnels.

Down the way, I noticed a sparkle in the sand. I bent down and retrieved a white gold necklace with a charm of a green emerald encased with two hands and a crown.

A flash in the emerald struck my memory from the night before. It same glare I saw on the woman's neck who attacked. It belonged to miss Elisabeth. I placed it in my robes for safe keeping. I hope to Allah I can return it to her soon.

**Elisabeth's POV**

We made it out of Hamunaptra, and rode into the closest city for a boat to Cairo. I rubbed my head in pain. When will this headache finally dull away. Jonathan helped me off the camel we shared and I stumbled in his arms.

" Easy there. I gotcha! " he said and helped me sit on a bench.

Rick knelt in front of me and checked the bruises on my head. I Winced when he found one behind my ear.

" tender?"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

" blurred vision? Headache? Nauseous?" he listed.

" No. Yes. No" I replied.

He took a cloth and wiped the blood off of my head.

" we'll, if anything else feels weird you tell me. Okay?" he was being my protector. It felt nice.

Evy sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, and Rick walked over to the Americans to help out .

"are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

" I'll be fine." I assured her.

I went to rub my neck of the sweat and noticed how naked it felt. Then I gasped realizing my Necklace was gone.

" What is it?" she asked worried.

" I must have lost my necklace back at Hamunaptra, it's gone." I said, holding back tears.

My necklace was the only thing I had that reminded me of my parents. It belonged to my mother. she left it in her will for me to have if anything should happen. A symbol of love, loyalty and friendship in my heritage.

" I'm sorry. It must have been important to you." Evy said as she rubbed my arm.

I just nodded. I heard the boat coming and sighed, knowing that I would be leaving behind a piece of my family's history, a mummy who wants to kill me, and a mystery man in black.

The next morning my headache finally subsided. One thing I've noticed about this establishment was how thin the walls were. Evy and Rick were going back and forth about staying and leaving. I slowly got out of bed so I didn't get dizzy. The wounds have subsided in size and the bruising was minimum to a small scratch above my eyebrow. I touched my bare neck and sighed, wishing I had my necklace.

**Flashback (Lisa age 4,Rick age 9)**

I was dragged out of my mothers old car and forced into a house where there were three other boys. All of them were older then me and looked very mean. A lady came to my view. She looked nice, and well kept.

"Is this her?" she asked, coming closer to us.

"Sure is. The bank is taking everything her mother owed. The house, the car and some of the jewelry. There wasn't much to take." the man explained.

He was not a nice man. He always grasped my arm too hard when we traveled. Then he looked at me with a smirk.

"The girl could be valuable to us in a few years when she matures into the age of…service." His voice was threatening as he cupped my chin rough and I grew frightened.

"You won't touch her!" A boy came out of the shadows and pulled me away from the scary man and stood in front of me.

"Rick, Calm down. After today this man won't be here anymore. I agree'd to take the child so go on now." The woman ordered and pointed them to the door.

He chuckled at me and tipped his hat to the lady and walked out the door.

The boy turned to me and cupped my chin. "Are you okay?"

"I miss my mommy." I whispered, gripping the charm in-between my fingers.

"Was this hers?" he asked, looking at it.

I simply nodded.

"Well, whenever you really miss her, hold it like you are now, and her angel will protect you." he described. I smiled, and believed it with all my heart. I closed my eyes and thought about her and I felt much better.

"I'm Richard."

"I'm Elisabeth, but my mommy called me Lisa."

He smiled. "Then, call me Rick!"

The lady took my bag and motioned me into a spare bedroom.

"You will stay in here, the boys share a room upstairs. There shall never be a boy in this room after bedtime from now until you are of age to leave, Understand?" she said, her voice soft, but firm.

I nodded and opened my suitcase.

Rick came in to help me unpack. He pulled out the only photo of my mother I could save. He observed it and then looked at me.

"You look just like her." he said and handed it to me. I placed it in the mirror so I could look at her everyday.

"Rick, I don't want that man to come back. He frightens me."

He moved over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He won't, but if he does He won't get anywhere near you. Or any man who comes near you. I promise, and an O'Connell keeps their promises."

Rick and I would be best friends.

**Present**

I rushed to get the rest of my clothes on. Suddenly Rick came through the doors and slammed it shut behind him.

"Loud noises with a head injury is not good you know!" I warned, gathering my clothes into a suitcase.

He sighed and moved over to help me.

"Sorry. That woman just…" he gripped my headboard and shook his head.

I smiled and replied. "I Know. You have a thing for her."

Suddenly his head shot up and looked at me in denial.

"Do you see me now? I'm mentally frustrated with this woman. She just wants to walk back into this danger and…"

"And you want to Leave, even though your gut is telling you to stay. Listen here, I don't care what you do… But i'm not staying." I said, going back to packing.

"Good, At least one of you women are using your brains and going back home." he sighed and walked to the door.

"Wouldn't think too far ahead. I'm not going home. I'm going back to Hamunaptra."

For the first time, I heard him shout.

"Are you crazy? Last night you almost got killed, and now you want to go back?"

I pushed him into the chair and pointed my finger at him.

" Let me refresh your is a mummy out there who is just as alive as we are. We must stop him from destroying the world."

He held up his hands and got out of his chair top the door.

" The both of you girls can talk about it. I'm leaving with or without you."

He slammed the door again and i sat on my bed, rubbing my throbbing temple.

**Ardeths POV**

It has been many years since I've traveled to Cairo. I needed to find Terrence Bey so he could find out anything to destroy this creature.

Upon traveling deeper into the city, I found the american man in the brown slacks. Miss. Elisabeths friend. He appeared frustrated as he entered a saloon. *( A/N: I said Saloon. is it too far back to call it a bar?) I turned my camel to find the museum where I knew Terrence would be.

**So, That's a little update for you guys. Thank You Again for Reviewing and Alerting and Favoriting. Reminder- the more you review, the faster the updating! LisaBGreen**


	8. Chapter 8

***Reminder- I own Nothing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

**Elisabeths POV**

I walked outside to get some air. I knew Rick would be in the saloon having a conniption about my decision about going back, and Evy's about staying. Walking down the street, I noticed a man in black robes ride a horse into the city. I stopped a moment to get a better look at him.

It was him. The man who saved me.

"Wait!" I suddenly yelled as I saw him climb down off his horse and slowly tied it onto the post.

I ran towards him when a loud crash of thunder frightened me. I looked up to the sky and it grew as gray as night. Suddenly a large fireball fell from the sky onto pyramids and storming closer towards the city. I looked at the man in balk who was too distracted tying his horse that one would fall on him if he didn't move.

"Watch out!" I yelled and threw myself on him, pushing him away just in time for the fireball to miss him completely, I couldn't say the same for his horse which was now engulfed in fire.

I breathed loud as i scrambled to my feet. The man took my hand and pulled me into a museum which I assumed was his point of destination and a safe place to hide from the destruction.

"Thank you!" He said as his eyes grew wide, realizing it was me, the woman from Hamunaptra. "It is you."

I nodded. "I owed you for saving me. Now we're even." I noted.

I felt dizzy so I put my head down and controlled my breath. I swear, having a head wound put me down for the count. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was concerned. I felt his eyes on me, then i felt his hands grip my arms to hold me balanced.

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit?" he offered.

I shook my head. "Just give me a minute." After a few more breaths I felt much better. I pulled my head up and found a man in a Red hat with a white goatee walk towards us.

"Ardeth, What's happened?" he asked.

"The creature has waken. Americans found the chest which bestowed the book of the dead and summoned him back to life."

I shook my head in worry.

"It wasn't on purpose. Evy didn't mean to!" I explained to the man in black, but the older man rushed to me.

"Do you mean Evelyn Carnahan?" He urged. I simply nodded and he shook his head in frustration. "I told her not to go there. And does she ever listen? No!"

"Terrence, We don't have time. We need all we can know about the creature and how to kill it." The man in black warned. The man nodded and motioned them into a hidden chamber.

" Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Ardeth Bay." He said.

" Elisabeth McGlothin, and Thank you for saving me last night." I said, hiding my face in my blonde hair.

He brushed it away and looked deep in my eyes. " My Pleasure, Elisabeth." he said and walked ahead to follow the older man.

I know i tell everyone to call me Lisa, But when he said my full name I felt my knees buckle.

I stood behind a pillar, not wanting to interrupt their meeting, and watched as Ardeth was explaining the situation. His black hair, his full lips, his strong hands.

I jumped when echos surrounded the hallway, One I clearly recognized was Evy's. With her was Rick, Jonathan, Henderson and Daniels.

"Lisa. Thank goodness you're alright. A lot has happened and I must find Dr. Bey." Evy spoke so fast that I almost didn't catch everything she said.

"Evy, wait." But it was too late. When the men saw who was with Dr. Bey, they raised their guns at Ardeth.

"YOU!" Evy gasped.

"Miss Carnahan, Gentlemen." Terrence nodded, motioning to lower their weapons.

"What is he doing here?" Evy asked with a growl. Her teeth grinded together.

" Do you Really wanna know or would you rather just…shoot us?" Terrence asked.

Rick put his gun back in the holter and shrugged. "After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

Everyone found a spot to listen. I sat on a box, Rick and Henderson sat on chairs, Daniels and Evy stood and Jonathan was toying around with the museum artifacts begins Ardeth.

"We are part of an ancient secret over three thousand years we have guarded the city of the dead. swore to do any in our power from revealing the creature Prince Imotep from being in this world." Mr. Bey explained.

Ardeth was quick to reply. "And because of you, We have failed."

I sighed, thinking because of us, we put so much danger into the world. We were warned to leave, and we didn't. I got out of my thoughts when I heard Evy explain that the creature called her An-uk-su-na-mun.

"It was because of his love for her he was cursed, Even after three thousand years he's still in love with her." they explained.

"Well, that's very romantic, but what does that have to do with me?" she asked, a little worried.

" Perhaps, he will try again to raise her from the dead?" Ardeth asked, and Terrence nodded.

"And it appears he's chosen his human sacrifice."

Both men looked at her, and everyone was quiet.

"Bad Luck, old mum." Jonathan said. Only Jonathan could break the ice that calm.

"Mr. Bey, Does the name Freja mean anything to you? The Creature… He called me Goddess Freja." I whispered.

"Freja was a God of Love, Destiny and War. She was similar to you're features, Especially your eyes. He must believe you are her reincarnation." Terrence stated.

" He said…something about being a great addition to power." I said, and suddenly his eyes grew with worry.

"In Addition he meant a child. A Child he would believe to have powers unlike anything walked on the earth. A child from a God would not only destroy this world, but have control over the underworlds. Both Heaven and Hell."

Rick looked at me, and Evy covered her mouth in fear. At this moment I wished Jonathan would make a funny comment. But none came him either.

"Well If he were to give me a child, and he would succeed in Resurrecting An-Uk-Sa-Mun, Wouldn't she be angry for having been with another woman?" I tried to convince them.

"If any, she would encourage it. She would be the Queen of the Underworlds."

I thought more about what was developing. Evy is a sacrifice for Imoteps Lover and Im in the running of being mother of all destruction.

"Well, how can we be certain that I am not this Goddess?" I asked.

"Well, Tell me, Have men always been attracted to you?"

I looked at Rick, then Henderson. " Well…Possibly?"

" Have you ever been a warrior in Battle?"

Thinking back, I've fought many wars with Rick.

"An Most important… Freja wore a 'necklace of desire'. Have you ever had a charm or a necklace that could have set off the Creature to believing you were this Goddess?"

Suddenly I Remembered and reached for my neck. Still bare.

Ardeth reach into his robes and retrieved my mothers necklace. I was both happy and upset to have it back. Happy that I felt like I have my mother back, but upset because the theory of me being a Goddess is more fact then myth. He placed my charm on my neck and clasped it together.

" So what if I can make him believe I am this Goddess? He can't destroy the world if he needs a child."

"Indeed, It may just give us time to find what we need to kill the creature." Terrence added.

"We don't have much time. His Powers are growing." Ardeth warned, clasping his hands into my arm as a sigh of comfort and looked through the skylight.

An eclipse hid the sun away from the city.

" And he reached forth his hand towards the Heavens, There was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."

**So here we are, another Short chapter! Hoped you enjoyed, I took a little turn here doing something I haven't read in a past FF your, and if you don't like it,Please be honest and let me know. Remember, Reviews and Alerts bring chapters faster.**

**Thanks for Reading, LisaBGreen**


	9. Chapter 9

Reminder: I own nothing! Please Enjoy!

Chapter 9

**Ardeths POV**

The group of men gathered their belongings and began to dismiss out of the Museum. I noticed Elisabeth fidget and break her knuckles one by one. She was obvious thinking about what she should do.

I round up all theories in my head to what we could do to stall the creature from regenerating any further.

"If I may, Mr. O'Connel. I believe Miss McGlothin should stay behind with us." Terrence asked the man. He shot him a confused look and scuffed, shaking his head as well.

"No, She stays in my sight at all times." He declared and gripped Elisabeths arm towards the doors.

She struggled to get out of his grasp. "Rick, Just listen."

"Don't trust us?" Terrence asked.

"After being threatened by Medjai only two days ago, why should I?" O'Connel added.

" They won't hurt me." She argued with him.

" Mr. O'Connel, You need to take into consideration that both of these women are in danger. If Imotep should find you, he'll take them both. If we separate then we can get more time." the old man explained.

I watched as O'Connel took a minute and thought this through. I walked over to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I promise to keep your friend safe. I will give my life before hers." I promised, and offered my hand.

He looked at me, and knew I was speaking the truth. He let out a frustrated sigh and nodded taking my hand firmin his.

" Just keep her safe." He told me, but it was more of a demand. I nodded in agreement.

He grasped her hand and cupped her chin. "Will you be alright here?"

Elisabeth nodded, giving me a glance.

"I'll be alright. Keep Evy safe." she looked at him as if he were leaving for battle. She embraced him, and whispered in his ear " See you soon."

The other American came over to her and held out his hand to her. She stared at him confused.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry for my disrespecting you from the moment we met. Can I ask a lady for forgiveness?"

She smiled and agree'd "Apology accepted."

"When we make it out of this, May I ask for your hand at Dinner?" He asked, continuing to be polite. I grew Jealous, I wanted her for myself. It wasn't fair. She glanced my way, then returned her gaze at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Henderson. But I'm afraid i'm already in fair for someone else."

O'Connell gave her a sharp look, wondering who she could possibly refer to.

The man nodded and lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "It was a pleasure, Ms. McGlothin." He nodded again in farewell and followed Jonathan and Daniels out of the museum.

She sighed, and watched as they left.

I walked over to her and watched her features go from sad to worry.

"Elisabeth, You will see them again. They are strong leaders." I explained, but she shook her head as I saw a single tear fall from her eye.

"Doesn't make me less worried." She muttered and walked over to Dr. Bey as he continued to evaluate her.

**Rick's POV**

We all made it back to Evelyns quarters. I took a stand next to the window and observed two men watching the eclipse.

_'How could she agree to stay with them?_' I questioned myself over and over._ 'For someone who always took my side, she took theres. And in fair for who? Not the Madjai. He is too dangerous, yet I shook his hand for his promise.'_

"We must stop him from regenerating! Who opened that chest?" I heard evelyn ask. It brought me out of my questions and back to what I was suppose to do.

"Well there was me and Daniels here, The egyptologist fella, and Burns obviously." Henderson explained. I turned my head to them and asked.

"What about my buddy Benny?"

Daniels shook his head no. "He got out of there before we opened that damn thing. He was the smart one."

I nodded, knowing " It sounds like Benny."

Evelyn jumped to her thoughts. "We must find the Egyptologist and bring him here and protect him from the creature."

"Right- She stays here, You three come with me."

I turned and to my surprise all were feuding with the idea of going and staying. I walked over to Evy and picked her up. She screamed and protested, but I plopt her of the bed and locked her in the bedroom. I could hear her pounding on the door to let her out.

I grabbed Daniels and stared at his eyes. "This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in. Right?"

He agree'd instantly, as well as Henderson.

"I clapped the heels of my guns together. "Let's go Jonathan."

He scuffed and then followed.

**Elisabeths POV**

I bounced my knee under the table as I looked on the article about Freja. She was written to have the purest blue eyes, that made men admire her. It was claimed that her necklace held a large emerald, and mine was cut into a small heart. So much added up, and I didn't want it to be true.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I jumped in fright. When I saw it was Ardeth I relaxed a bit.

" You must relax. Nothing will harm you here." He told me, his voice sounded so smooth and confident.

"Well, you don't have a mummy out to use your body now do you?" I snapped at him, and the moment they flew out of my mouth I regretted it. I let out a breath and looked at him once more. "I'm sorry. You are trying to make me calm, but it's just hard."

He nodded. "We all have moments. Even I have moments of uneasiness."

I laughed, looking back at my book to get away from his beautiful eyes. "Sure, A brave strong man such as yourself. What makes you so uneasy?"

"You." He whispered. I looked at him now, and I felt myself calm again.

"Why? Do I…frighten you?"

He let out a laugh whack showed a remarkable smile. " Quite Opposite. I have never been more fascinated about a woman my entire existence."

I wanted to smile at first taking his compliment to my heart, but then my eyes glanced down at the paper which revealed the Goddess who attracted men by her beauty, and the thought of smiling dissolved.

" Well, It's because of this. Not me." I pointed to the article. "So for your own sake, You must best keep your distance." I warned and walked away from him towards the exit.

"Wait, Please. That is not why." Ardeth tried to reason, but I couldn't believe him.

" Explain then? Because i've been told all my life by men that I am nothing more then a pretty face. Even that sleaze Henderson refered me to 'Beauty' so explain to me why i'm different to you."

"Because I've seen past just your face, or your long golden hair, and eyes as blue as crystals that make my heart pound every time you look at me….I see your strength, your heart. Freja used her beauty to manipulate men, as you deny them away. Your heart is pure, otherwise you wouldn't be so willing to give your life for others." he described to me, and I almost couldn't keep my composure.

"You went to help Burns when everyone else ran. The night my men attacked, you hid from site to protect Miss Carnahan, O'Connell and Jonathan. So you are nothing like this woman."

He stormed away, as I sobbed. I sank to the floor and hid my face in my knees letting the tears fall.

**Ardeths POV**

Watching her eyes fill with tears, and walking away without holding her has been the hardest choice I ever made. But she had to know that she was more to me then just her beauty. I turned around and saw her on the floor. Her face hid behind her knees.

"You shouldn't let her fool you." Terrence spoke from behind me.

"I am not. I am trying to prove she is more then just a Reincarnated Goddess." I claimed, turning to him with warning in my voice.

"But that is what she is, Ardeth. She is in site of a monster, one who will use her and destroy everything. There was only one reason why we needed her with us." I heard his footsteps come toward me and when he got to my side, he presented me with a dagger.

" We swore as Madjai to protect the world and to stop the creature, even the innocent die." he reminded me.

He wanted me to kill her. True, this action would take away one of the many threats Imotep would bring, but she was innocent. I took the blade and gripped his neck, placing the blade only inches from his neck.

"I am no fool. I made a promise, and I'm keeping it. She will not be harmed! and if you dare lay a finger on her, you last breath will be mine." I said, tossing him to the ground. He scrambled back to his feet.

"Ardeth, you must consider..."

"Never. I am leader of Madjai, and you will obey orders. This argument never happened, we need to keep her trust." I said, and moved back to Elisabeth, but she was gone.

**Elisabeths POV**

I ran, as fast as I could away from the museum. Mr. Bey had ordered Ardeth to kill me. He promised to keep me safe and I trusted him.

I rushed into Eny's quarters and I saw Daniels and Jonathan collect a body off the floor. It was mummified to the bone and the blond hair made me realize it was Henderson. I clasped my hand over my mouth in shock. He was dead.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Rick yell at me, gripping both of my arms.

I got nervous, I didn't know what to say. "I...I.."

" Elisabeth, what happened? Was the creature there? Did he hurt you or kill the Madjai?" he asked, getting more worried.

"I..I.." I can't tell him that they wanted to kill me because...Ardeth didn't want to kill me. The thought of him threatening Mr. Bey and the kind words he spoke to me reminded me that I couldn't let Rick be angry with them. "I ran, Just wondered if you needed any extra help." I croaked.

"Well, we are going back. We need to figure out about the book of Amunrah. Evy said something about the book killing him." He explained and dragged me to the car. Sadly, even though Ardeth was there and he would protect me , I still wouldn't feel safe with Mr. Bey in my view.

**So as you can see, this was a short chapter. Thank you again for reviewing and as Always- the more reviews the faster the chapter will come! LisaBGreen.**


	10. Chapter 10

_This is a big one guys, so i hope you like it. **Reminder- I own nothing** except my own characters. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

Elisabeths POV

The car rolled put to the Museum and I glared at the Curator that awaited for our arrival.

" I want to stay here." I uttered. Rick was just about to exit the car, but then slammed the door shut, causing me to jump.

"Who was it?" He whispered looking at both Madjai men.

I struggled to telling the truth. "I just wanted to stay here. I'll keep the car running."

He nodded and opened the door again, but gripped my arm and pulled me out.

"Rick! Stop!" I tugged my arm out of his grasp and he pulled me closer to the men.

"Who was it? I know you and you don't run unless someone threatened to kill. Who was it?"

I looked at Ardeth, as he stared back at me. When I looked at Mr. Bey, I shook under Ricks hand and he knew immediately from my reaction that it was him. He moved closer to him and the man flinched when Rick brought up his fist to punch him. But I stopped him from hurting the man by catching his fist mid way.

"Don't! We need him to find answers." I stated. I watched Rick remove the man from his grasp and fall to the floor. I started to take a few steps toward him when I felt Ardeth's hand lightly grip my arm to prevent me further.

I removed his grip from my arm and lowered myself in front of this old man. I offered him my hand to help him off the floor. He took it and I watched His lips become a straight line across his face, but in humiliation and shame.

"Please pardon my actions earlier. I wasn't thinking..." He started, but I raised my hand and stopped him.

" No, You weren't. You are to stay five feet away from me at all times." I warned and took a few steps towards Evy and Jonathan.

"Just because I forgiven you doesn't mean you gained my trust."

We moved up a large staircase with Jonathan and Daniels at my side with the Medjai men in front of us. Both Evy and Rick were talking back and forth about what they came here for.

" According to the Legend, The black book is to bring the dead back to life, a notion before now I didnt believe..."

"Believe it sister, It's what brought our buddy back to life." Rick snarled, continuing up more stairs.

"Yes, so now believing the black book can bring the dead back to life…"

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him."

"Of course! It all makes sense now. So in order to find out where the book of Amunrah is..." I started before Evy looked at me excited and finished.

"Then we need to find out where it was buried."

_IMOTEP, IMOTEP_

All of us retrieved to the large window that outlooked the city to find hundreds of men in the haze of the creatures power.

"Last but not least my most favorite plague. Boils and Sores." Jonathan muttered as the men marched closer to the museum.

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun. The beginning of the end." Ardeth stated in a weird, calm matter.

Evy shook her head. "Not quite yet it hasn't, come on Lisa. We need to find out where the book of Amunrah is truly hidden." She said and pulled me with her to a stone filled with hyrogliphics.

" According to Bembridge Scholars,The book of Amunrah is in the statue of Anubus." Evy said, looking at the words on this stone, reading as fast as she could.

"That's where we found the black book." Daniels said.

"Exactly."

Jonathan laughed. "Guess scholars were wrong."

"Yes! Mixed the book up. Mixed up where they were buried." I added, listening to the crowd try to bust through the doors made me read faster.

"So then the gold book must be inside.." Evy was interrupted by a large bang of the doors. They were getting closer and almost through.

"Come on girl, Faster!" Jonathan's encouragement was more of a fearful cry.

"Paintents is a virtue." Evy softly sang, but no one took it comforting. Especially Rick when several men busted the door open and started making their ascent up the stairs.

"Not right now it isnt."

"I have it! The book of Amunrah is in Hamunaptra inside the Statue of Horrus! TAKE THAT BAMBRIDGE SCHOLLARS!" Evy cheered in excitement, but was soon diminished when we realized how close the slaves were and that we needed to get out of here.

Rick took Evy's hand as Ardeth took mine and ran down the hidden staircase and waited for the slaves to exit the other side. Ardeth never released my hand, in fact, it squeezed tighter. The head radiating between each other made my heart thump in my chest. Once the way was clear we made a break for the doors to see Jonathan started the engine.

"Come on girls!" he hollered and motioned to hop in faster. There wasn't enough seats for all of us to fit and I was left with sitting on Ardeth and laying my legs across Mr. Bey and Mr. Daniels.

I heard Benny Scwaking up above to the windows above us. "Imotep! IMOTEP!"

The car flew just as the slaves rushed toward us. Then the echo of a frustrated scream pierced my eardrums and caused both of my hands to cover my ears. We drove down several streets until the vehicle came to a screaming stop. A group of Slaves were in front of us. My heart thumped in fear and I knew what we had to do. I gripped Jonathans Shoulder and leaned my head to his ear.

"Drive Jonathan." I whispered. He turned to me and looked at me as if I had three heads. Rick agree'd and slammed Jonathans foot against the gas.

"HANG ON!" Rick shouted.

To my surprise, the slaves ran to the car instead of away. They obviously didn't care about getting hit. Several men gripped us and tried to pull us out. I took out my dagger from my belt and stabbed one man in the eye. Another on a hand that tried to pull at Daniels. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my braid and then tried to pull me out of the car by the hair.

"AAHH" I screamed as the pulling became more painful. I tried to scratch him away with my nails but he wouldn't budge. Ardeth had to keep his hands on my waist or the man would have succeeded in pulling me out of the car. My back was lifted and I thought I was going to fall out of the car when Ardeth pulled me back. With Ardeth and the Slave pulling me back and forth like a rope, I suddenly remembered my gun on the other side of my belt. One hand kept on his face as the other reached for the gun and pulled the safety off and shot him in the face. Several drops of blood spit on my face and Ardeth pulled me back just as the car crashed into a water well.

Rick was quick to get out, helping both Evy and myself out of the car and away from the slaves. We only got only several feet before we were surrounded. The slaves, however didn't peruse. They stood ground and again repeated the creatures name.

They cleared a path for the creature who traced to sights of mummification to his face or body.

"It's the creature. He's fully regenerated." Mr. Bey stated, expressing no fear in his voice.

The creature spoke in egyptian and I listened to his words. Benny translated " Come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine, Forever."

I scuffed and Evy snarled at him for translating wrong. "For all eternity, Idiot!"

The creature spoke again and offered his hand out. I gasped when I translated in my head.

"Take my hand and i'll spare your friends. The goddess as well."

I shook my head.

"Oh dear…Got any bright idea's?" Evy asked, and turned to Rick.

Rich could have broke the flaming stick as he puffed. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"Best think of something fast cause if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one i'm coming after." She warned and walked over to the creature and took his hand.

"No!" Rick said and pulled his gun out and aimed it at the creature.

Evy turned and hid behind the creature. "Don't!"

I watched as Ardeth placed his hand on Ricks wrist.

Evy started at him with assurance. "He still needs to bring me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual."

"She's right." Ardeth said. "Life today, Fight tomorrow."

In frustration, Rick placed the gun back in his holster, pointed to the creature with the flame and gritted through his teeth. "I'll be seeing you again."

The creature pulled Evy with him and shouted to the slaves.

"Kill the men, but take the woman!"

Evy realized what happened and she struggled under his grasp. "No! Get off of me!"

Ardeth heard the creature, and pushed me behind him so Benny couldn't get to me, But Benny was more interested in retrieving the key from Jonathan. The slaves moved closer to us and there was no where for us to go…until Rick found a pothole which lead underground. He pulled Jonathan to the whole.

"What about my sister?" He asked in fear, but Rick assured him. "We're gonna get her back!"

He pulled me out of Ardeths grip and tossed me down to Jonathan who caught me effortlessly. Then Arden came, and finally Rick. Mr. Bey had stayed to save us, and his screams brought tears to mine as we moved down the tunnel.

When I opened my eyes I saw the tunnels and was pulled back to the memory of myself back in the tunnels. Last time I was down here I was lost for two days with no food or water. My breath hitched in fear but I ran as fast as my feet could. When the hollers of the slaves stopped and nothing was heard, we stopped and my breath came in short gasps.

"We need to stay here until the streets clear." Rick stated.

My legs felt weak due to the lack of oxygen I tried to breath in. Then I felt myself fall back against Ardeth.

"Elisabeth?" He asked me and both he and Rick settled me down on the ground.

"I…need….to…. get… out…" I couldn't breath. I was having some sort of attack. Air couldn't get in and my vision blurred.

"Lisa, we can't it's not safe." Rick noted, but looked at me in concern.

"We… get …lost….tunnels…too many… we'll die…Please help me, Rick!" I repeated. It took Rick a moment to figure out what I was saying, then it hit him. He remembered what happened.

**Flashback**

Ricks POV

It has been two days since I've seen Lisa. She never returned to the house and I grew worried. The last time I saw her was when she saved me back in the tunnels. She would have came out the way we came in right? Unless she was looking for me. I knew the tunnels, but she didn't. Just before Supper, I went back to the tunnels and I retraced my steps and came up short. But then I remembered there was a fork in one of the tunnels and so I went back and took the next. Down there, after a few feet, I found her. She crawled herself into a ball. She was shivering from the cold and her clothes were wet. It had rained yesterday and probably flooded the tunnels.

"Lisa? Lis? Please answer me!" He cried, shaking her violently. She opened one eye and smiled, then closed them again.

"You saved me." she whispered and fell back unconscious.

**Present.**

Ricks POV

"Lisa, I'm not leaving you. None of us are. You need to calm down and take a deep breath." I told her. She tried to take a breath and drew back a shaky gasp, then another, and soon she was breathing better.

"I don't want to be down here." She cried.

I took her hand and assured her. "I know, but we need to stay alive to save Evelyn. You are the strongest person I know, and Tunnels shouldn't scare you."

Then, The Madjai took his hand and rubbed her back in circles. I would have punched him for touching her, but it seemed to have calmed her down. "I've learned these tunnels, and we are not lost. I know exactly where we are and how to get out." He said, his voice seemed to comfort her. I realized that I really did't like this guy.

"How long do we stay down here?" She asked.

"A few hours. Why don't you rest for a while. We will wake you up when we are ready to move." I said, wiping a few tears away from her cheeks. She laid her back on the tunnel floor and curled into a ball. I winced in the thought of her sleeping in these tunnels again. Jonathan took off his jacket and lifted her head off the ground, placing it under to make her more comfortable.

Once I knew she was asleep, I gripped the Madjai's robes and pointed my finger in his face.

"Don't tough her like that again." I threatened.

"She needed comfort." he spat at me.

" That doesn't mean from you. I will not let you trick her. She's too vulnerable." I said, but he came back at me again.

"I'm not tricking her, I wanted to comfort her. I've fallen for her." he stated.

I felt my eyes widen in shock, then scuffed. " Your kind doesn't love. They kill innocent. If it weren't for her running back to me, she would have been dead under the hand of your follower."

"I swore to you that I would keep her safe, and I've not stopped. Even in Hamunaptra,I didn't even know her name and I saved her from the creature." He defended, but I shook my head.

" Yeah? and what if she is a descendent of the Goddess? That's the only reason. She's just a pretty face to you. Nothing more, and I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Is that why you've been there for her for so many years? I've seen how you treat her, Like a child. She's a woman, a strong one as you said, and she can decide who she wants to love or hate."

I punched him in the face, but then Jonathan pulled me back.

"Stop this! We need to find my sister! So you two bloats better stop blubbering over Elisabeth. She's a grown woman, and she will make her own decisions."

I moved away from both the Madjai and Jonathan, and took a seat next to Lisa. The creature already took Evy, and I wasn't going to let him take Lisa as well.

**_To that's it for this Chapter. I took my time to upload this chapter cause I saw not that many reviews. So, as always, Want Chapters faster More reviews will bring them in lightning speed :) Thanks for Reading! Lisa B Green. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reminder- I own nothing except my own characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Elisabeths POV

I felt like someone was shaking me. Struggling to stay in the dark, I opened my eyes to see Rick. The nights memories flooded my mind and I jumped and almost fell backward, until another set of strong hands caught me.

"It's okay. Relax. We are out of the tunnels." Rick noted and looked past my shoulder angered. Taking several deep breaths, I turned to see that Ardeth was the one who caught me. He had a nasty bruise under his eye.

"What happened to your face?" I asked, taking my hand to reach it, but Rick caught in before it went further and pulled me to the car.

"We don't have time, we need to find Winston."

I looked back at Ardeth who wasn't far behind us. He nodded to assure me he was alright. With Rick reacting, I believe it was him, probably threw a punch at him. Then when I tried to comfort him, he ruined the moment. Rick forced me to drive and took the seat next to me, and Ardeth and Jonathan rode in the back.

" Are you my friend Rick?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road. I knew he was staring at me and answered "Of course."

I nodded then gave him the most fierce look I ever gave him. "Then you need to stop this."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't know what you're talking about."

I slammed on the breaks causing him to slam against the dash.

"I mean it. I've been through enough this trip. I saved your ass from an Army, been attacked by a mummy, found out i'm a reincarnated Goddess and that I can possibly cause the worlds destruction. Can I get at least a few hours of bliss without anyone getting hurt because of your over-protective tendency?"

He looked at me, with sincere eyes this time. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

" Right now, You are the one thats hurting me. Let me live Rick. I may not make it till tomorrow."

I waited for him to argue back with me, but he didn't. He stared at the road in front of us, and I started the car and drove to Winstons airfield.

By the time we got there, Rick still didn't speak a word to me. He climbed out of the car and up a sand doom and we were quick to follow.

"Morning Winston. Uh, A word."

" So what does this problem you have got to do with the Royal airport?" He asked, taking a sip of his tees. His white mishmash looked funny on his face.

"Not a damn thing." Rick pointed out.

Winston gave him a look of hope. "Is it dangerous?"

"Well, you probably won't live through it."

"Rick!" I warned him. I didn't want this man to fear and then not take us. But he wasn't afraid, he almost looked hopeful. Like he wanted to go die.

" Good Golly. Do you really think so?"

Jonathan came quick behind to state. "Well every person we've bumped into has died, why not you?"

Winston raised his eye brows and asked. "What's the challenge?"

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy, and save the world."

He laughed and raised his hand to salute. "Well then, Winston Havlock at your service."

We gathered our belongings we would need for the trip. I packed my gun inside my robes and hid my dagger in my boot.

I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"You're right. I've been holding you back. I just can't help it." Rick whispered, and I couldn't decide if I wanted to kick him or hug him. I turned and saw his look of sincere apology. A face he never reveals until he means it.

"You're practically my sister, and the thought of another man possibly caring about you makes me…angry. I love you enough for you to make your own decisions…and mistakes." He joked. I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"I could only wish I could hate you." I said and punched his arm.

We both looked at the plane and realized not all of us could fit. Winston was obviously going to fly it, and Rick had to be in controls of the gun. So there was only one other option.

When we lifted off the ground, I closed my eyes when I realized how high we were off the ground. I laid on the planes wing on side with Ardeth. Jonathan hung on the opposite wing just as scared as me.

" How you two doing?" I heard Rick shout at us, but the engine was so loud I don't think he heard me cuss him out.

I looked to my right to see a large sandstorm. A tornado of sand whisping from sky to earth and I knew something wasn't right. When It dissipated , I saw Evy and Benny fly out and land on the sand. The creature walked past them to catch glipse of us.

Suddenly a large sandal with a face appeared behind us.

"RICK!" I screamed, pointing to the moving sand. Then shots filled the air, Rick was trying to shoot at the sand, but it did nothing to the creature nor diminish the wall of sand. It's Mouth opened and screamed, engulfing us in sand.

The plane spun in circles and I screamed! "Hang on!" Ardeth shouted and gripped my waist as We started to descend.

Luckily, the wall dimished, but it didn't stop us from crashing into the sand.

When I came to, I was on the opposite side of the wing. My straps that were holding me on the plane earlier had snapped me out and I laid on the ground with a nasty scrape on my arm. But I was alive, and nothing felt broken.

"Excuse me… A little help would be useful IF IT'S NOT NO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jonathan yelled, pounding his fist on the wing.

I watch as Ardeth pulled off the gun from the plane, then saw Rick walk over to Winston.

"Winston?" Rick asked the old man, but he didn't respond. There was a grin on his face that looked peaceful. Rick placed his fingers on his neck for a heartbeat, but i knew he was gone. Suddenly, the plane shifted and made its war further into the sand. Hands pulled me away, Ardeth pulled me from the sinking plane so I wouldn't get caught in the fast sand. All of us watched as the sand buried Winston. Rick gave an honorable salute and noted for us to continue our journey back to Hamunaptra.

**This is a very short one…because the next chapter is going to be VERY LONG! Still in the process of writing it, but hopefully it will be up by sunday or monday. Remember, Reviews make the chapters come quicker. Just to answer a question from a review… There will be no Sequel…because i'm merging the movie's sequel into this one story so no one loses the next Part of the movie, it's staying here. So the next chapter will be the end of Mummy1 and the after that will follow Movie2 :) If anyone doesn't like this idea, or has any opinions on what Elisabeths future with Ardeth might be let me know in a review or PM. Thank You so Much for Reading! This is my best story yet, and we are only half-way through! LisaBgreen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I've been busy and tried to find time for updating. I really hope you guys enjoy!**

**Reminder- I own nothing except my own characters. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Ardeths POV**_

When we got to Hamunaptra and through several tunnels, the main tunnel which led to Horrus was blocked my many crumbled stones. Elisabeth was first to set aside her torch and pull the stones away. O'Connell and I joined her quickly.

" I'd take those bigger stone's first. Take them from the top otherwise the whole thing could cave in on us. Come on! Put your backs into it!" Jonathan argued, as he did nothing to help. The three of us turned and gave him the glance to shut up.

He nervously applied " Yes, you got the Idea. Chop chop."

We kept tugging and shoving rocks away until Elisabeth threw herself in front of Jonathan, who was screaming about his arm. O'Connell pushed Elisabeth away into me and I caught her. My eyes kept to jonathan's chest where O'Connell ripped open and I watched as a large mound of flesh bubbled under his shoulder.

" Do Something! Do something!" he shouted. I gripped his body so he wouldn't struggle as O'Connell Took a knife out and cut open his flesh and swiped out a Scarab beetle. In one flash of the wrist, Elisabeth shot it dead with one bullet.

" Rick, Get this open. He knows we're here. Ardeth, Help him. I'm going to tend to Jonathan." Elisabeth told us.

We quickly moved to get the rocks out and she looked at Jonathan's arm and shoulder. Then, She ripped across her waist to make bandages, which revealed her torso. Even in the dark room only lit by orange fire, I could tell her skin was as white as milk. I wanted to touch it, and please her.

" I see an opening. Faster." O'Connell broke through my trance and I dug deeper.

_**Rick's POV**_

We finally made it through the rock wall and into another dark room. I almost couldn't see anything until Lisa came through with our torches. I scanned the room and came upon an ancient mirror which caught the sun's light. I clasped my gun and shot at the tip, causing it to tilt into the other mirrors and light the room with endless gold.

We walked the stairs that led to this large room filled of gold and I would tell that Elisabeth had never seen this much in her life. Her face is held firm, knowing we are not here for this, we are here to rescue Evy and kill the bad guy.

"Can you see?" Jonathan gasped.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Can you believe? He added

"Yeah" Still in awe myself.

"Can we just..?"

All of us answered sternly "NO!"

Without warning, we heard a noise coming from behind us, but no one was there.

The ground then snuffed open with several dirty hands, and mummies whom climbed through.

"Who the hell are these guys?" I asked, looking at these ugly creatures.

"Priests!" The Mad-jai stated. "Imoteps priests."

I took a second to register then raised my gun.

"Alright then..."

We started shooting off these guys one by one. In the head and in the torso, whatever to destroy them.

Jonathan pulled out my two guns out of my arms and shit each one by one.

The Mad-jai used Winston's machine gun and killed many of them.

Lisa had pure hate on her face as each shot she took killed them on the head.

More of them were starting to invade us, and we needed to save the amo. Jonathan wasted all the bullets and threw the gun at one. I pulled Lisa in front of me and pushed her in front of the Mad-jai.

we passed a small hall where inside was a room. I hear Jonathan shouting at us.

"There he is. Hello Horus old boy!"

I shove my gun into the Madjais hands and he continued to fire as I took out a stick of Dynamite. I used his beard to light the match and lit the charge. He gave me a look of confusion and frustration, and I liked it. Paybacks for being interested in my best friend is a bitch.

"Time to close the door!" I shout and throw the dynamite into the tunnel of mummies. I pulled the Mad-jai and Lisa back behind the statue of Horus. Within seconds we heard the fuse explode and the screams of mummies.

_**Elisabeth's POV**_

We continued to tug at the statue to pull off the secret compartment door where the book was hidden. Over my shoulder I can hear more mummies mumbling towards us.

"Damn, These guys just don't quit do they?" Rick moaned, helping me to pull the door out faster. I hear Ardeth cok back and prepare his gun.

"Keep digging!" He ordered and took a stance by the door.

It took Rick, Jonathan and myself to dig out the door and find the book of Amunrah.

It was beautiful, I stroked the spine with the tip of my finger to feel the full gold page filled with egyptian writing. I was in awe.

The sound of mummies were coming closer, and I saw that Ardeth was out of amo.

He looked at Rick with eyes of pure leadership.

"Save the girl, KILL THE CREATURE!" He ordered. He gave me one last look and his eyes softened with...goodbye?

He turned away and charged at the mummies, screaming. Punching and fighting them one by one.

" Are you crazy? Get out!" I shouted and tried to run for him but Jonathan's hands held me back. I watched as Rick pulled another stick of dynamite out of his bag and lit the fuse. "RICK,It'll kill him!" I cried.

"What are you waiting for? GET OUT!" He shouted, pushing a mummy off himself.

"ARDETH!" I screamed as my site was filled with mummies and no site of Ardeth.

"It'll be okay!" Rick said and pushed me and Jonathan aside, and threw the explosive into a corner of the other brick wall. It explode, along with the mummies about to attack us.

The fuse made a hole in the wall, and I held the book of Amunrah close to me as I ran into the hole with Rick and Jonathan behind me.

I felt my tears fall down my cheeks. Ardeth was gone, and I let it happen. I should have ran in with him. He knew he couldn't kill all of them alone.

"Lisa..." Jonathan said, putting a hand on my shoulder, but I shacked it off.

"Please, Jonathan. Can I have just one minute for myself?" I begged. I walked about four feet away and knelt down on the ground with my hand in my face to catch the sobs.

I looked at the golden book in my arms, and I knew I needed to save Evy.

I wiped my tears and up to Rick.

"We need a plan."

_**Evy's POV**_

I tugged at my chains, but they were too strong for me to escape. Anuksunamun's corpse laid beside me and several of the priests scurried to the alter i laid on. Imotep walked closer with the black book in his hands. In perfect unison, the priests prayed and Imotep began reading from the book.

The chains held me as I struggled to get as far away from his sword as I could. A black mass emerged from the dark pool beside the mummies. It moaned and screamed as it hovered over my body, then erupted Anuksunamuns corpse.

I heard her scream alive and I screamed myself! I turned to see the gold blade raised over my torso and he was about to plunge it into me. I screamed, then heard an echo above me.

" THE BOOK OF AMUNRAH! I found it Evy! I found it!" It was Jonathan! I sighed a moment as I saw Imotep lower his weapon and place it next to his love.

"Shut up and get me off here Jonathan!" I said, nervously, continuing to fight my chains.

"Open the book, It's the only way to kill him. You need to find the inscription!" I explained.

I watched him struggle to open the book when I remembered it must be locked like the black book was.

"The key! Use the key! It's inside his robes."

Imotep was walking up the stairs to where Jonathan was.

I heard metal hit metal and one of my hands were free!

"O'Connell!" I said in joy, but my happiness was short and the priests were ready to kill him. He swiped his sword in several angles and a few times hit my chains where I was held by only one chain.

The amount of mummies dropped and O'Connell raised his sword to unchain the last one, but he was swiped under by a mummy with no legs.

He lost his sword and another mummy approached him with a heavy stone which would surely kill him.

It laughed as he raised it above his head, then I saw Lisa slide and swipe the priests legs with her sword and the mummy fell back and the stone crushed him to death!.

_**Elisabeth's POV**_

I caught up with Rick and Evy, and hugged her tight. She was alive! But the moment got caught short as several mummy guards emerged from the tunnels.

"Oh yeah! This just keeps getting better and better!" Rick moaned, taking Evys hand.

" Remind me to get him a text on egyptian writing." I mumbled to Evy, but she shook in fright.

"Do something Jonathan!" Evy said.

"Me?" he asked.

"You can command them! Finish the inscription, then you can control them." I said, raising my sword higher.

Evy was pulled out of Ricks grasp and was almost sliced by...Anuksunamuns? He finished the spell but didn't kill evy! If she was killed, Imotep would win.

The creature muttered more words and as I translated, I knew I was in trouble.

" Kill him, and bring her to me."

"Rick..." I whispered, but he took my hand.

" Don't tell me" He said.

Several guards jumped over the water and raised their weapons at us.

Rick screamed at the top of his lungs to try to scare them, but in return they screamed ten times louder at us.

" uh uh." he whispered and took my hand as we ran.

I slashed my sword as one approached me, then another, and a few lashed at rick, but got them too.

One guard sliced my arm, and I grew angry killing more that came my way.

When I saw I was away from several mummies I made a run to find Jonathan.

He hid behind a tall rock and I stole the book from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

" Helping you translate. Evy needs you." I said, reading the book but hands engulfed me. I dropped my sword and was being pulled away.

"Lisa!" He screamed for me, and picked up my sword to charge them.

" Finish it Jonathan! He won't kill me, but he'll kill EVY! Finish the inscription!" I said.

I fought hard against the two mummies that held me even to the point where I saw Imotep and he approached me.

Once the guards dropped me, the creatures hand clasped my neck and I couldn't breath.

"Now, I get my Goddess." he said and touched my exposed abdomen. He started to kiss my neck, and my struggles lessened. I could feel myself blacking out and I was frightened.

I begged to God- _please, let me die now._

_**Jonathan's POV**_

"I can't figure out this last symbol!" I shouted to my girls, looking at the book.

"What does it look like?" I herd Evy shout to me.

I examined it precisely, not missing the one I couldn't figure out.

"A bird, or a Stork!" I shouted.

"I...A...Ah h... AMENAFUS!" She struggled to say.

When I looked up to translate the inscription, I saw Evy on one side fighting the mummy girl, the creature choking Lisa and Rick stumbling down a flight of stone stairs with four guards about to strike.

"Hu tah Shib Amenafus!" I shouted and paused.

The guards were only inches from killing Rick and the creature dropped Lisa to the ground, I was ever so glad to see her gasping for air.

The guards lined at ease, ignoring the creatures demands. Hearing Evy struggle, I ordered them to Kill asuksunamun.

The creature screamed as the guards stabbed his mummy girl several times.

He looked at me and gripped my neck, raising me several inches off the ground, but I fell quick as I realized Lisa sliced his arm off.

He looked at her, took her by the hair and threw her into the sand ten feet away. Rick quickly helped her up as the creature moved closer to them.

The creature left his robes on the ground and gave me the perfect time to find the key.

"EVY! I GOT IT!"

**_Ricks POV_**

I pulled Lisa aside, as the creature came for me. He threw me several feet away from her and my sword. He repeated this several times until he felt satisfied.

He gripped my neck and muttered words I sure didn't understand.

"I GOT IT! Kahdismal, Kahdismal! Paraduse, PARADUSE!"

Evy yelled and a large blue wave of myst flew over us as the mummy threw me to the ground.

We watched as a horse strung carriage pulled through the creature, and we watched as an identical creature being pulled with the carriage.

Even though the inscription was spoken, the creature came before us. Evy and Jonathan stood behind me, as Lisa came close with her sword.

"I thought you said this was gonna kill him." I asked Evy. Just as he approached us, Lisa charged for him and stabbed him through his gut and she showed signs of pain. he touched his wound where blood was pouring from.

"He's mortal!" Evy said.

I watched as Lisa pulled the sword out and moved back towards us. The creature stepped back into the black murky water and sank down into it. His skin and bones disintegrated through and he stared at Lisa with pure assurance and whispered to her in Egyptian. She gasped and gripped my arm.

Finally with one last breath before his whole face was gone he whispered on last Egyptian phrase.

"Death...is only the beginning." Evy translated.

Suddenly, the walls and the ground shook violently.

"Time to go!" I said and pulled on both Evy's and Lisa's hands.

Evy let go of my hand and taunted "You lost the book! Jonathan you idiot!"

Lisa and I pulled her arms "come on!" and pulled her through as ceiling descended.

We ran into the gold room and Jonathan stammered.

"Can we just?" Lisa ran for him and pulled him away "No! Jonathan you'll be killed now come on!"

We ran up the stairs and through a passage where the ceiling was so low, we needed to duck!

"O'Connell! Wait!"

Benni?

I reached for his hand as the ceiling was getting lower and lower.

"Come on! Come on! Benni!" I yelled, but my arm almost got smashed by stone.

"Goodbye Benni." I muttered and ran to catch up

**_Elisabeth's POV_**

Light! I saw light! I took Jonathan's hand and we ran as fast as we could out through the tunnels and outside. Rick and Evy were ahead of us and we knew to follow the Camels.

I heard the sand hiss behind us and I found that the ground we ran was collapsing. I pulled Jonathan as hard as I could and We made it past the resting Camels and I knew now we were safe.

I gasped for air and watched as the city collapsed.

Jonathan screamed and caused me and Evy to scream as well, but I was shocked to see before me...

"Ardeth!" I said, embracing him tight.

"Yes, thank you! Thank you so much!" Jonathan said, sarcastically, but I didn't care. The Mad-jai man who protected me was was alive and standing right in front of us, holding his camel.

"I am alright." He whispered and pulled me off of him. He held one hand on my elbow and the other to his side. He motioned to Rick and said

"You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people." he said.

Jonathan nodded, as Rick and Evy smiled. "Yes, Well... It was nothing."

"May Allah smile upon you always!" He said and returned his attention to me.

" I must depart Miss Elisabeth." he said, and took my hand.

I clasped it and pressed my head to his. "Come with us!" I begged.

"I can not! I must stay and make sure no one finds the creature again." he explained.

" Then please keep this promise." I asked, and placed his hand on my heart.

" You have stolen my heart, please promise not to break it by saying this is goodbye."

My eyes filled with tears. As one passed my cheek he kissed it away.

" I do not know when I will see you again Elisabeth, but this is certainly not goodbye." he whispered. He released his hand from my heart and kissed my hand.

"Until next time." He jumped on his camel and rode away.

I watched him until I couldn't see him no more. It hurt to watch him leave, not knowing if this wound truly be the last moment we would ever have with each other.

**End OF PART ONE**

**I really hope you guys aren't upset with how this part ended. I scrambled through to finish this chapter and I know it's VERY DELAYED! I finally got a job which took up all of my writing time. Please review so I can start getting Part 2 up!**


	13. Part 2 Chapter 1

**The Girl with the Crystal Blue Eyes**

**Part 2**

**Hamunaptra**

Ardeths Pov

I clutched the letter in my hands. I knew I shouldn't have kept it with me, but I needed to hold it. It was like holding her hand as if she were next to me. The words on the paper spoke as though they were spoken through her ruby lips.

_Dearest Ardeth,_

_We are coming up on our seventh year since we've last seen each other. Evy and Rick are well in health. Their son Alex is a wonderful curious boy, much like his father at that age. Evelyn is always going on long trips with Rick to help Bambridge Schollars reveal more unknown histories. I've become Alex's watcher, or in Evys words a 'Nanny'. _

_How I've worried about your journeys and worries about anything developing with the creature. I have not heard back from you within every letter I sent. I don't even know if you are still alive, but my heart tells me that you are safe and I will keep believing we will meet once more._

_Until then, may you be protected by the gods of mine and yours._

_With love, Elisabeth._

I looked at the return address. London, England. That is a very far distance, but I will go to her when the time is right. I have missed her so.

I returned my gaze to the grounds below, Several months ago diggers began moving the sand under the buried Hamunaptra. Myself, along with my other Madjai men watched, making sure they would not find the creature.

We watched as the men who were in order of the dig gather and grasped a dark object. A book…. The book of the dead. A woman walked to the site, held the gold book of Amunrah. She looked so familiar. Someone I have seen in my visions of my past.

My attention back to the grounds where a car was found driving to the sites main negotiation tent. Three men came through and spoke words my ears couldn't hear from afar. Guns were aimed with both the men from the site and the three men from the car.

My attention returned to the sunken hole where a loud rumble brought many to their knees. when it stopped they got up on their feet to see a large mound of sand burst open and many diggers began to scream in agony. From the depth hundreds and thousands of scarabs crawled trying to find flesh to eat. Diggers that tried to climb over the ledge were eaten within seconds down to their bones. I closed my eyes at the site until the sounds of screams subsided. The woman and the leading man of the diggers walked into the car and drove to the opposite side of the site.

Then sounds of fear turned to sound of praise. A Large object was pulled from the ground. I couldn't see inside but i knew what it was. They found the creature.

"Ardeth, What do we do about the city?" My second in command asked.

I looked down at the letter and thought quickly.

" Keep watch, I must go. The word of the creatures remains must be warned to others not yet informed." I said and moved to my satchel. I must travel to London.

**Egypt**

Elisabeths POV

I went down every tunnel looking for this blasted child. I told him to stay put and he runs off every time I turn my back.

"Alex! Where's you go?" I called out. I looked up and down but found no site of him. I heard a shuffle and a shout and ran down then next passage where I found Rick and Alex getting up from the ground.

Rick looked tense as he put his gun away, and Alex giggled. "What were you thinking? A Mummy come back to life?" He joked.

He helped him up and added "I'll tell you that story sometime. What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Lisa. Lisa!" he yelled and I was quick to come through. I reached both my boys and swatted Alex's hair to get the sand out.

"I'm sorry, but he's you're son. Just like you with the running and the hiding." I snickered at him.

"But dad, I saw your tattoo on the wall on the temple with the pyramid, the eye and the two kings." Alex explained, as he pulled off Ricks sleeve and revealed the tattoo.

Rick seemed interested. "Really? Well, I'll take a look at it, but now I want you to take Lisa back up to the temple and wait for us."

"But.. But.."

"No Buts, go!"

I turned to Rick in apologies but he shook his head and have me his finger to follow Alex. I blew off a frustrated breath, I knew I'd be in trouble later.

"Dad, What should I Do?" Alex called down the passage.

"I dunno? Surprise me. Build a better mousetrap…before your mother desecrates another tomb." he mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh.

Thinking back now I remember the day Rick got that tattoo.

**_Flashback_**

_Cairo _

_(Rick was 9 and Elisabeth was 4, after she arrived at the orphanage)_

_One night, as I laid in my bed a loud crash on the floor above. I ran out of bed and saw several men pull Richard from the staircase and into a room that Ms. Areen forbid us to enter. The men wore black robes and wore tattoo's on their faces. once I saw the men descend down more stairs, I tiptoed after. I gripped my small bear in fear and creeped down the stairs. I rushed when i heard a muffled scream. My eyes caught several men holding Rick down and digging a needle into his flesh over and over._

_"Stop! You're hurting him." I yelled and ran to the man hurting Rick. He turned and giggled, then with the back of his hand swiped over and hit my cheek, making me fall on the thick crusty sand. Rick must have saw me because he kicked the guy who slapped me and other men jumped on rick._

_"Little girl, You should have stayed in bed. AREEN!"_

_I saw Ms. Areen approach me, but I ran from her. _

_"Please, let him go!" I cried. I ran to my best friends side and looked into the man holding him. "Please!" I begged._

_"Little girl, his destiny is written. This must be performed for the sake of the world." He explained._

_Ms. Areen grippend my shoulders and tried to pull me but I added. "Then let me stay. I don't want him to be scared."_

_" I will stay with her. She is right. The boy is frightened and I believe she will calm him down."_

_Truth, Rick looked scared. The man holding his head release the hand from Ricks mouth and he let out a crisp breath._

_" It's his choice if she stays or goes." Rick nodded and Areen held me so I couldn't hurt the men or Run._

_I walked over to him and let out tears of pain for him._

_"Are you okay?" I asked Rick as tears flowed from my eyes. Rick smirked._

_"Yeah, I'm okay. You don't have to watch."_

_I shook my head " I don't want to go. I want to make sure you're okay. I promise I will protect you always." I said, looking at him with my innocent eyes. He smiled and nodded._

_"I promise too."_

**Present**

"Aunt Lisa? What do you know about Dad's Tattoo?" Alex asked me, playing with his slingshot.

"Well, I was very young. Younger then you in fact so…some parts of it are hard to remember." I had to lie. I didn't want to worry him.

I heard snickering coming from down the entrance. I pulled Alex to the ladder and forced him up.

"No matter what you see or hear, you stay quiet! Undertand?" I asked him firmly. He nodded and ran up the ladder as fast as his little legs could while I ran and hid behind a pillar.

Three sweaty men came through, one was rounded and bald, another was thin and wimpy, but the third had muscles and looked to be the strong one of the group.

"Knock, knock. Anybody home?" the fat one teased, looking around the tomb. I crossed my fingers that they wouldn't find Alex.

"You two sort out this stuff, see if it's there. I'll search the O'Connells." I heard the fat one say again and walk into the tunnel leading towards Evy and Rick.

For a few minutes I heard the others walking about, examining the artifacts. Something hit the back of the skinny one's head and I looked up to see Alex staring at me. I shook my head no, but he rolled his eyes at me. Definitely Rick's Attitude.

A few munites later he hit the man again and hiccuped a giggle which echo'd in the tomb. I could tell the stronger man was looking around as if he knew someone was here.

I gave Alex one more warning glance but he pulled the rock back in his slingshot and fired, but the Strong man heard it coming and caught it in his hand and crumbled it.

I ran out of my hiding place and punched the strong one as I ran to the ladder. He was close behind me, but I knew I needed to get to Alex. His hand gripped my foot and I kicked him in the face. The fat one ran out and screamed at his men to leave quickly. I made it to Alex and forced him to stay behind me as the strong one looked at me with his mean eyes and bloody nose. He swooshed down the ladder and kicked several wooden planks that held the tower in place. We began to sway dangerously as I watched the men run out of the temple. I pulled Alex over to a pillar. The weight of us and the tower forced the pillar to tilt and one by one other pillars descended like dominos. We slid safely down but just as one last pillar was tilting towards the wall with the crest of Rick's tattoo, Alex ran for it to try and stop it, butI could tell he would be smashed by the falling brick if he stayed so I ran and pulled him away just as the crumbled bricks opened and a rush of water spilled through the gaping hole and to my attention also spat Rick and Evy through it.

I looked at them with concern, making sure they were okay.

Taking one last glance at the temple Alex locked eyes with both of his parents.

"Mom, Dan I can explain everything!"

**_Please forgive me! I've been working so much overtime that I come home, Sleep then go back to work. Here is the first Chapter to part one! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story, Please Review and let me know. REMEMBER: Reviews bring faster chapters! Till Next Time :) LisaBGreen_**


	14. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Ricks POV**

"Evy, I know what you're thinking… and the answer is no!" I said to Evy as she explained what this bracelet was used for. I knew my wife well now that all she could do was unravel more history.

"We just got home."

She turned to me with a big smile. "Thats the beauty of it, We're already packed!"

I walked to her waving my finger as I marched up to her. "Give me one good reason!"

She softened her eyes and removed my hat. "It's just an Oasis, Darling." She moved gracefully around me and removed my scarf. "A beautiful, Exciting,Romantic…Oasis!"

I thought about what it could be "Oh? White sandy beach, Palm trees, Clear blue water, and one of those drinks with the umbrella's in it"

She smile and moved close to me for a kiss "Sounds good."

"Sounds too good.…WHAT'S THE CATCH?" I asked, pushing her away just as her lips brushed mine.

"Supposively it's the final resting place of Anubus' Army."

I rolled my eyes " Yeah see, There's the Catch, THERE'S ALWAYS A CATCH."

**Elisabeths POV**

I helped bring in more things to the bedrooms as I followed Alex into the the top of the bookshelf, I can hear Evy and Rick talking about something about Evy's recent Visions.

"Mom! Where do I put this chest? Thing weighs a dang ton!" I heard him complain,even though he wanted to help with the artifacts.

"ALEX! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Evy warned to him from the upstairs bookshelf.

"He gets it from Rick, Evy! You knew this!"

"Lisa, Butt out!" Rick called to me, I waved him a hush up hand and walked over to my bedroom.

I placed my suitcase on the bed and hurried back over to Alex in the looked out of breath as if he just hid something.

"What did you do?" I asked, giving him a cautious eye.

" Nothing. Just set the chest on the table." he answered, then smiled big.

I raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Evy enter with a book in her hand.

"Happy to be home?" She asked Alex and approached him.

"Couldn't be happier!" He said.

"Take a look at this…." She said and handed me a book with a description of the new egyptian new year " The Year of the Scorpion". I handed it to Alex and he read in amazement.

"Neat!" he exclaimed.

Evy smiled and patted his shoulder. "Thought you might like that."

As Alex read, I noticed the chest was missing something. "Alex, have you seen the key to the chest?"

"WHAT?" Evy asked with volume in her tone.

" I must have misplaced it…"

I rolled my eyes and traced back to the hall.

"I'll look back in the entry and the bedrooms." I said and moved to look. for the missing key.

**Evy's POV**

I dig my hands in every pocket Alex's jacket had.

"Alex, If you've lost that key, You're grounded!" I warned.

He looked around my and shrugged. "I didn't lose it, I just can't find it. There's a difference."

I tickled his side greedily "Well, you better start finding it."

"Good evening." I heard a thick, dark voice call to us. I looked up and pushed Alex behind me. The man wore all red and it made his brown skin appear darker.

" who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I'm here for the chest" he answered and eyed my son as he pulled it off the table. " give it to me now"

I pulled the sword out of the antique case with other swords and threatened him.

"Get out of my house."

As if on que four more men in red appeared behind me.

" uh mom, now is a good time to yell for Dad now!" Alex warned me, but I motioned him to move behind me.

He approached us and threatened " then I will just kill you and take it anyway."

" I think not!"

I felt a brush on my arm, and I saw black robes and a familiar face.

" Ardeth! What are you doing here?"

" perhaps such questions can be kept for later." he answered then nodded to the enemy.

" Lok Nah"

I knew one thing for sure, Lisa will not believe this.

**Ricks POV**

I walked into Jonathan's room to find a group of people obviously trying to kill him. One man held a blade to his throat, as a woman threatened him with a poisonous snake.

" Jonathan, I thought I told you no more wild parties."

Jonathan laughed until the blade on his throat silenced him.

" look, knowing my brother in law he probably deserves whatever your planning to do, but this is my house, and I have rules about snakes and dismemberments." I said to them, but in a blink of an eye, the woman threw the snake at me. I caught it and stopped its mouth from biting me.

" Shoot him!" the woman ordered.

I threw the snake at the man with the gun, then caught a knife that was thrown at me, then threw it at the same man. Once I saw the gun I dodged for the bathroom.

" Jonathan?" I yelled trying to find him.

Underneith the bubbles, I found my soaked wet brother in law.

" what did you do?" I gripped his jacket and pulled him from the tub.

" what, me? I didn't do anything!" he claimed, until more bullets fired through the door. " I think?"

I pulled him to the window and we both flew out of the second floor, down a shading and over a fence before the man firing from the bathroom tried to shoot us.

**Elisabeth's POV**

The sounds of swords shook me away from searching, and rushed into the library. Men in red were attacking Evy and Alex. I found a dead man in red, and stole his blade and pulled a man in red off of Evy. I dueled him, and heard a stranger ask about the chest. 'Who the hell was that?' I asked myself, but kept fighting. I sliced the man and ran for Alex who had the chest, and the man trying to pull it away. My eyes grew with anger once the man threw Alex across the room and held the chest. I was about to stab him when a dark skin man threw in front of me punched me hard against my cheek.

I was dazed for a few seconds and when I got up, my eyes found an unfocused figure in black. I was about to Take my sword to his back when I heard Alex scream.

" No Aunt Lisa!"

I was too late, but the warning sent the figure in black to block my blade with his. I watched match his eyes with mine. I froze in shock realizing the black man was the man I longed for since he left us eight years ago in the desert. My sword fell out of my hands, and my focus came back. His face still as handsome as the last time I saw it.

"Ardeth?"

He grasped my hand and motioned for Alex to follow. We moved quick outside.

" Come, We must hurry, they have Evelyn."

We ran outside, and found Rick coming away from a statue. Several Cars drove out of the manor quickly.

" DAD!" Alex ran and Rick was so grateful he was unharmed. Then he looked at me, and I must have had a bruised cheek cause he went to reach it.

" I'm okay." I said, still in shock.

Ricks eyes moved to Ardeth.

" O'Connell" he said, nodding for his presence.

Rick gripped both sides of his robes and gripped him. " what the heck are you

doing here?"

" Rick!" I warned him.

He released him and asked. " never mind that,why are you here and where are they taking my wife?"

" my friend, I'm not sure. Where ever this man is...your wife will surely be."

Ardeth held a picture of a man in the desert. Alex and I took a double look and recognized him immediately.

" Mr. Hafez" I whispered.

" who?" Rick asked.

" we know him. He's the curator. Works at the British museum." Alex explained.

" Are you sure?" Ardeth asked the boy.

" Oh trust me, thy spend more time there then they do at home." Rick pulled Alex to the car.

" okay, you're here, bad guys are here, and Evys been kidnapped. That only means..."

Ardeth nodded.

" Yes, we believe these men are going to resurrect the creature and the woman that was with them, she know things no one else knew. She knew exactly

where the creature was buried. We followed her here. Now They have the chest, and will try to raise the scorpion king by using the bracelet." he explained to us.

" I wouldn't worry about that just yet." Alex interrupted and revealed that he wore the bracelet of Anubis.

" ALEX!" I said, gripping the bracelet and trying to get it off.

" is that Gold?" I heard Jonathan ask.

" Jonathan! Shut up! We have to get this off!" I said, struggling to get it off.

" when I stuck it on I saw the pyramids of Geezer, then Woosh! Straight across the desert to Carnach!"

I realized that at this point it was too late.

" You just may have started a chain reaction that may bring about the next Apocolypse!" Ardeth explained.

Alex gasped in shock, but Rick sneered at him.

"you lighten up!" then looked at Alex. " you, Big Trouble!" then looked at Jonathan. " You, get in the car!"

I stood in shock of everything. Evy was kidnapped, Alex is wearing the bracelet, and Ardeth is here.

" Lisa." I heard Rick call me but my mind couldn't register movement. I just kept breathing.

" Elisabeth?" I felt a soft grip on my shoulders and brown eyes matching mine.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, realizing I had to get it together. I walked into the car, and Alex scooted close to me and gripped my hand. I gripped it back and smiled down at him then whispered.

" I knew you were hiding something!" I told him, but he smiled back at me as if nothing serious was happening.

**Ricks POV**

" Alex, I have a big job for you!" I said, looking at him. He got all excited and raised off the seat. " I want you to stay here and protect the car."

He sunk back down and frowned. " protect the car? Dad, Just because I'm a kid doesnt mean I'm stupid!"

I frazzled his hair. " I know!"

He smiled and giggled " Dad!"

" if you see anyone run out screaming,it's just me." Jonathan said, groaning at the thought of going inside.

" maybe you should stay too." I suggested, and he was all for it.

" Now you're talking!" he added.

**Ardeths POV**

O'Connell, Elisabeth and I moved to the trunk of the car and Rick unraveled a case of Guns.

Lisa pulled out the revolver, and three boxes of bullets.

" you want the shot gun?" He offered, but I preferred the Thompson. I pulled rows of Amo and strapped them to my chest. While observing, I noticed a Medjai

tattoo on O'Connell wrist.

" if I were to say to you 'I'm a stranger traveling from the East to seek that who is lost.' "

He glared at me then answered " I would reply that 'I am a stranger traveling from the west and it is I whom you seek' how did you?" he said but I noted to his tattoo. " what? This? This was slapped on me when I was orphaned in Cairo with Lisa."

" it is a symbol, a protector of man,a worrior for God, a Medjai!" He shook his head in disbelief.

" sorry, you got the wrong guy."

**Evys POV**

Something startled me awake. A large fire blazed and heated this space. I looked to my right to see the museum curator. They were carrying a large crystal inside

was whom I feared to be the creature.

" oh my god, they found him." I whispered to myself. They chanted and large pieces of crystal shattered and the creature arose.

My eyes caught glimpse of a woman, and I was pulled into a vision of her back in time, then back to now.

She was Anuksunamun reincarnation, The princess which Imotep planned to bring her spirit back.

They exchanged more words and the woman pointed to me.

" HER?"

" she is a gift, to kill for bringing you back to the underworld."

Men forced me to stay on the board, and the creature ordered my death.

" BURN HER!" the woman declared.

I was lifted into the air and I was almost thrown into the fire. I let out a loud scream, then I saw my husband jump over the flame and catch me. He pulled me over the side and untied my hands, handed me a gun, then we both stood side by side firing.

I found Ardeth and Lisa shooting with us and we migrated back to the upper floor as the creature summoned more guards to attack us.

" oh no! Not these guys again!"

We ran up several flights of stairs and left the building. I wanted us to try to get a few minutes ahead and ran back to pull a heavy table on the doors.

" Honey! These guys don't use doors." Rick warned me and pulled me away from the museum.

**Elisabeth's PoV**

We ran back to the car and saw both Jonathan and Alex were gone.

" where are they?" I asked.

Suddenly a large double decker bus rolled to us and I found Jonathan at the wheel.

" what's wrong with my car?" Rick asked cautiously. Evy and I ran inside the bus as they kept arguing.

" we were in need of transportation"

" A double decker bus?" he yelled.

Jonathan pointed to Alex " his idea!"

Alex's eyes were wide in shock. "was not!"

" we don't have time for this! Get in!" I yelled and Ardeth and Rick got in and watched as Mummies ran and crushed over Ricks new car.

" oh I HATE mummies!" he groaned. Ardeth pulled put his machine gun and asked.

" glad to see me now?"

" Just like old times huh?" Rick added, Climbed the stairs.

" keep Evy and Alex safe." I told him. He nodded and moved towards them.

I pulled down a window and took aim. I shot for the mummies in the back as Rick shot for the ones about to attack the bus. One mummy Rick missed and swung onto the bus. I screamed as he scratched my arm to snatch me off the bus, but Ardeth was by my side and shot away the mummy's legs.

" Thanks." I said and ran for the front of the bus. He was just reloading his gun when a leg less mummy attacked him. I ran for him, but the mummy attacked both Ardeth and I swinging side to side. Sharper nails grew from his hand and swiped at Ardeth. Evy shouted for Jonathan to turn and in seconds the bus threw all of us to the right of the bus. I ran for my gun that fell over, but when I made it to the front of the bus, I found Ricks shot gun. I pulled it in. I saw my warrior about to surrender in a scream of death, but I fired three shots into the mummy and the pieces flew out of the window at the end.

We made it to The middle of the bridge when Rick came down from the second level.

He noted to Ardeth who had several deep scratches on his chest. " you alright!"

He nodded and added " this...was my first bus ride."

I laughed and looked him over. I ripped my sleeve and pressed it to his chest. "keep pressure."

I forgot about the scratch on that arm, but his hand lifted it to see the damage. " I'm fine. It's nothing." I assured him.

He placed his other hand on my swollen cheek and I placed my hand over his.

" I am in ur debt, for saving my life." he noted.

I laughed once and brought his hand down " we're even, for debts past due...eight years to be exact."

He looked sad, and i saw the sorrow in his eyes. i decided to take his hand away and stood.

" I'm gonna check on Alex. Stay here, keep pressure." I told him and moved to the back. I walked off the step and checked out the bus. I let out a breath and looked back at Alex with a smile.

" just another day, right Alex?" I asked.

" don't we know it?" he said.

I had both hands on the metal bar handles, when strong hands grabbed me and something pressed to my mouth. I screamed, but it sounded like a muffled moan. The hands pulled me, trying to get more men on the bus.

" get the boy!" they whispered.

**_'no!Alex'_** I thought and fought to keep my strength, but something fuzzed my head, and I grew weak. I felt my eyes close, but the noise of a child's scream took me out of the funk. I thruster my head back and it crunched the head behind me. I was dropped on the floor and more hands gripped me and pulled me into a car. My eyes closed again, but this time the fog took me.

**Ricks POV**

" Dad!" I heard and moved quickly off the bus and saw Lisa being lifted off the ground and my son thrown in after her.

" Alex!" I yelled and rushed for the cars. The bridge was rising and I didn't make it. I couldn't save them.

"Alex!" I cried, watching as both my Son and my best friend were driving away.

When I got back, I found one of the men in red on the ground, trying to stop his bleeding nose. I lifted him and threw him against the bus. " where are they going?"

" where ever the bracelet shows them. There is nothing you can do about are gone. You couldn't save them." he laughed.

I was so angry I shoved him into the bus and watched him collapse to the ground.

I turned to see my wife with tears in her eyes. I collected her into my arms as we both shed tears. I rubbed her arms and kept whispering that we would get them back.

" please, do not fear for your son. They can not hurt him al song as he has the bracelet." Ardeth said.

" Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evy asked in fright. I tried to explain that he saw pyramids and carnach.

" and when they get there, the bracelet will show the rest of the journey." Ardeth assured, but Evy thought of what could happen.

" if we don't make it to Carnach before they do we won't know where they'll go."

I thought about how to get to Carnach fast. " I think we need a magic carpet."

"What about Lisa? Imotep will still believe she is a Goddess." Jonathan remembered, and that reminded Rick and Ardeth.

"She will protect Alex. I don't think they will hurt her, if he is with them. They need him to tell them where they need to go." Ardeth suggested.

I nodded and agreed, bringing everyone back to the bus, cause we only had hours before we could get to Izzy.

**_Sorry for the long delay! I was procrastinating for the longest time, and I know I cut out the scene in the car, but It's just too much dialogue that wouldn't fit in with adding Elisabeth. Please comment and let me know what you think! Review and more chapters come! Thank you to all who favorites, alerted, and placed me in ur favorite Authors! Without you, I wouldn't be updating or writing!- Lisa b green_**


	15. Part 2 Chapter 3

Part 2 Chapter 3

**Cairo, Egypt**

**Elisabeths POV**

I felt myself rocking side to side and a bright sun blinding my eyes. I jumped up but felt someone push me back down again.

"Stay there!" I looked at his face more clearly and recognized . My hands wanted to strangle him, but they were tied in front of me.

He moved over to a woman in black. She was was beautiful and obviously important, for he handed her the black book of the dead.

"Keep it with you always."

I watched as the dark man in red carried in Alex inside like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Auntie!" He yelled.

I couldn't speak with the cloth in my mouth, but i moan out his name.

" Sit still! " The man uttered and placed him down on the ground. Alex's eyes left mine as he looked at the black book.

"Hey! The book of the Dead" he praised.

"what a bright little child!" she added, moving closer to him.

I shot a look of death at her, and to the man who took us.

She touched his cheek gently and looked at his face.

" your mother must me missing you terribly…if you wish to see her again you better behave." She warned, cupping his chin.

" Lady, I don't behave to my parents. What makes you think I will do it for you!" Alex snickered.

" Because your parents wouldn't put poisonous snakes into your bed…while you were sleeping." She was bluffing, I could tell. She pecked his cheek with a kiss and got up .

Hafez moved back to the woman and declared the creature meet both Alex and myself. I fought the idea, worried for Alex or what he would do. I tried to kick and stretch the rope constricting me but it was no use. I locked eyes with Alex for one moment and I knew he would be okay. He was definitely as brave as Rick would be in this situation. The dark man pulled both me and Alex with ease. We were on a secluded part of the train. it had little to no sunlight. Just several candles lighting the room.

The dark man unwrapped my hands and the my mouth guard and i rubbed them from the burn it caused.

"Stay behind me, Alex." I whispered, but as i tried to put him behind me the man pulled me next to him and forced me to kneel before the creature.

"No!" I cried, but the man held my mouth.

The creature turned towards us, then looked over at Alex . I struggled under the guard grip hold.

Alex jumped back at the appearance of the creature. He wad a metal face guard and dark robes to hide his true form.

"I know you can understand me, so listen carefully. You are the chosen one, to take me to Ome Sher." the creature explained, moving slowly to Alex, probably not to alarm him. We know they cant hurt him. They need Alex to get them all to Ome Sher.

"What if I don't? What if I get a little…lost?" Alex asked, taking his brave smarts to the creature. I smirked behind this dark guards hand over my lips. He must have felt it, pulling my head firmly back.

The creature chuckled behind the iron mask and I felt my feet lift the ground as the guard walked me over to the creature.

"You have Strength little one. You are your fathers son. Such strength, but something I know that you don't is that this bracelet is both a blessing, and a curse. You're time is limited."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know this part. From the time I put on the bracelet, there are seven days before the scorpion King wakes up."

The creature interrupted explaining "Did you know that if you are not within the mermaid the morning of the seventh day that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?"

I gasped. I forgot about that!

"That part I missed." My brave little fighter. "Wait, that means I have five days left."

"So you better tell us our next location, cause not only will you endanger your life, but…" i heard a ping from a blade as a sharp edge laid on my neck. "The life of your Guardian Goddess!"

"My dad is going to kick your ass!" Alex defended.

The creature turned to me, and removed his mask, his decayed demeanored face almost touching mine. "I told you I'd come back to kill you."

"Then why not now? Kill me…Go Ahead." I countered.

"Not now, when I no longer need your help with the boy." He leaned in to my ear. " And I want to see the look of the Medjai when I take your life away from him."

I curled my lip and spat in his face, but it went through the torn flesh and bones of his form. A smirk formed from his deformed mouth as he shoved me into the dark man in red, and Alex and I were moved into another car of the train.

**Rick's POV**

I took a shot at the door Izzy just locked at us.

" You're not a subtle man sweetheart." Evy noted at me as I placed my gun back in its holster.

"We don't have time for Subtle." I ablated and kicked open the doors.

We watched Izzy scramble back towards his desk full of maps which a sleeping man held one under his chin.

"Forget it O'Connell, NOT this time! Every time I help you I GET SHOT! Last time I got shot in the ass! Im in mourning for my ass!" He explained, roaming through his offices.

I rolled my eyes until he mentioned Marakesh.

"Bank Job?" Evy asked curiously, but I shook my head like it was no big thing.

"It's not like it sounds…" i contrasted, but Izzy was quick to reply

"It's exactly how it sounds! I flew up high, hiding in the sun, the white boy flags me down I head down low for the pick up and I get shot! im lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out and he walks off with some belly dancer girl."

I shook my head at him to keep quiet, but it was too late.

"Belly dancer girl? Izzy, I think you and I should talk." Evy stated, giving me evil eyes but I just raised my shoulders as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

He gave me a look of fierce meaning…"As long as I don't get shot!"

I rolled by eyes and retrieved my big batch of bills i set aside for Izzy and threw it at him. "Relax, this time your getting paid."

He laughed and put it in his pocket. "What can I possibly use this for?"

I didn't have time for this. I approached him and he glanced ay the object in my hand.

"Look, my kids out there and the only thing protecting him is my best friend. I'll do whatever it takes to get them both back!"

He continued to stare at the gold artifact and I knew he wanted it.

"Connell, if you give me that stick you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me as a surf board."

I rolled my eyes again and threw the stick at him, then I remembered. "Didn't we do that in Tripoli?"

"What one of your friends is capable of protecting your Son? Any bloat I should know?" Izzy asked, but I frowned having to tell him.

" Elisabeth was taken with him."

He froze in shock.

The last time I asked a favor from Izzy, Lisa was with me.

**Flashback**

**Luxor, Egypt **

Lisa: 19

Rick: 24

I felt bad that the men who attacked us shot Izzy, but I had to keep firing until every man was dead. It would either be us, to them. Lisa had stayed behind to make sure Izzy was alright. He needed to get us out of here when we're done. I shot one man in the chest and another in the head. Several of the men following us were frightened and quickly rode their horses away from the gunfire. I checked the grounds and saw most of the men dead or dying. I moved over to Izzy and Lisa, where he was groaning in pain.

"Damn you O'Connell. I'm shot in the ass!" He wailed, pressing pressure on his backside.

"He should be okay. But if we are getting out of here we need to do it now before the men who got away send forth their troopers." Lisa warned and pulled Izzy up by his arm. I took the other and dragged him towards the plane.

"What do you mean Troopers? O'Connell, that wasn't part of the arrangement!" He wailed as more bullets zinged by out heads.

"MOVE!" I yelled at Lisa as we dragged Izzy to the plane.

We all loaded up and took off immediately before any more bullets could try to hit us.

Once we were away from danger, Izzy shouted to me.

"Next time you need my help O'Connell you can forget it. I'm not gonna help you for no treasure or combat ever again!" Izzy wailed and flew us into the night.

He then turned to Elisabeth and smiled. "Elisabeth, I'm in your debt forever for saving my life."

**Present**

Izzy looked at me with an intense glare.

"If you said that the first place I would have immediately said yes. That woman is well worth more treasure or money in just kindness alone." he said in all seriousness.

Again, I think about everything she has done in my life, and with Evy and Alex. She doesn't get anything she deserves because of me. I couldn't think about this now, I need to stay focused.

_(AN: I may skip ahead just a bit here, I wanna get the boring parts out of the way)_

**Ardeths POV**

I slid off my horse and approached O'Connell and Evelyn and Jonathan. the other man who is helping us just looked frightened to the core stood in distance behind O'Connell.

" these are the twelve leading commanders of the Madjai." I explained. They nodded and showed their respect, for which I most pleased.

I turned to call Horus to my hand. Jonathan praised my friend.

" he will inform the Commanders of the progress we should make." I explained and turned to my men.

" Allah Humana!" I said to my commanders, who repeated my words and praised our God.

I watched as the man named izzy walked us to the next flying contraption. It was a large object which looked like a mix between a ship of the sea, and a large floating ball.

The little man praised at his object. " Isn't she beautiful?"

" it's a balloon! Where's your airplane?" OConnell stated, looking confused and frustrated.

" Airplanes are a thing of the past." he said, still smiling.

" Izzy, you were right... You're gonna get shot!" O'Connell pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man. I couldn't care less about the man, or this contraption. All I knew was that we had to

move, and I hope this man kept his word about the speed of this...float?

" why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" I asked, wondering what people could possibly come up with next.

We loaded the float and sailed smoothly up into the air. I must admit this is the smoothest ride I've ever took. Better then a car or a train, and better then that bus ride just a few days ago. Them my mind remembered the last time I was on a flying machine. With Elisabeth close to me.

I admit I was a man who kept a calm outer presence, but my worries for Elisabeth grew more every minute which passed from being away from her. As the past eight years have been difficult to be distant, this was more fierce a difficulty. I was in arms reach of her and could have kissed her, could have held her, could have protected her,but I failed. I failed her and for that I probably didn't deserve her.

I continued my role as Chief Medjai and set aside my role as a simple man so I could keep the O'Connells set for the next part of the journey.

Jonathan took a seat next to me, and we spoke a little about the tales of the scorpion king, then I saw he was more interested in finding an artifact hidden behind the wood panel. They both scrambled to keep the gold jem for themselves and I smiled for the first time in days.

I glared up at O'Connell and Evelyn and watched their passion for each other, and their pain. Their son was taken, and I knew the feeling. the feeling that a piece of yourself was missing. That was how I felt about Elisabeth. Thinking about it now I was a fool not to follow her. If I thought more for myself other then my men I would be happy.

Even Elisabeth after eight years still sent me letters. She could have found another, and married with her own children, but she decided not to settle. She waited, and I failed to oblige her.

I pet Horus and continued to gaze out to the horizon.

I closed my eyes for a while and I could see her face. Her small freckles on her pink cheeks, and the smile that unleashed behind soft lips. Those eyes, that looked like Crystals and glittered in the sun. Then, just as I were to lay a kiss upon those lips, she gasps. I catch her body just before it could hit ground and she cries softly. I look up to see Imotep. He had struck her from behind with a dagger, and he watches my pain in enjoyment. I look at her as she struggles to catch a full breath. I try to talk to her, but no words could be heard. I could hear her calling my name, but it is not her voice. She closed her eyes and laid limp in my arms. I had lost her forever.

"Ardeth? Ardeth?"

I awoke to see Evelyn patting my arm. It was a dream…or was it a vision? I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, as my limbs shook. I nodded and tried to push what happened to the bak of my mind. I rose and met with Izzy.

"What are our coordinates?" I asked.

"Just past our last mark before Carnak. We should make it before high noon." He answered, scrambling again with many maps.

I gripped the side of the craft and closed my eyes, praying to Allah that it was just a fear, and not a prophecy.

_Again, sorry for the long Delay, but sometimes I love to keep you guys on your toes. I took a request and gave you guys an Ardeth POV and I will try to add more Rick/Elisabeth Flashbacks within the following chapters. Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story! You guys rule! And please Review. If anyone has any more requests or suggestions, let me know! :) Lisa B Green_


	16. Part 2 Chapter 4

Part 2 Chapter 4

Ardeths POV

"A man who does not embrace his past, has no future." I said to O'Connell. He of course was being at all stubborn again about his mark on his wrist.

I saw him exhale deeply as he fondled with a weapon trying to fix it. "Look, even if I was some sort of Sacred Medjai, What good does that do me now?"

" It is the missing piece of my heart. If you accept and embrace it, you can do anything." I encouraged, but he still didn't seem to care.

He swirled his knife to close it and shook his head in dismay.

" Listen, What could we expect from our old friend Imotep?"

I took a moment to think about it. "His powers are returning quickly. By the time he reaches Ame Shere the scorpion king won't be able to stop him."

I felt exactly how O'Connell looked. He rubbed his face in frustration and we knew we needed to find Alex and Elisabeth before Imotep could reach the city.

I was still shaken by the dream I had. I really don't know whether or not it was real, and that frightened me more. The fact that I still haven't told her I desired her, or loved her was as painful as a dagger to my heart.

I took a breath and shook the thought out, and told my subconscious not to worry about it until the time was needed.

Evy's POV

I noticed the clouds and fog lift into the sky, blocking our path to Carnach.

"It is time to remind you of who you are…"

I felt dizzy and confused. My site became one of a space of Gold and weapons. A pharaoh and Imotep watched as two females fought. One seemed masterful, and one seemed as progressive as the other. one stumbled to the ground and breathed heavy. She removed her mask and … it was me! I was the other fighter, and Anuksunamun was the challenger. We spoke quick and fought again. The crowd was pleased by our progress, but I watched as Anuksunamun flipped my over her shoulder and placed a spear nee my neck.

I was Nefertiri. Pharaohs daughter.

Soon, I watched as a fresh painted Anuksunamun walked to Priest imotep, and they kissed. I looked away then back as the duo killed Pharaoh. I screamed and the vision cleared as i heard rick scream my name.

"EVY!"

He caught my foot and I realized I leaped over the craft and was now dangling over, the ground hundreds of feet below.

"Pull them! Come on!" Ardeths voice wounded worried and fearful. I was pulled up harder and landed hard on the floor of the craft and hugged Rick gratefully.

After a few minutes I rested safely next to Rick. He looked concerned and spoke to me.

" Listen Evy, I know you haven't been yourself lately with these dreams and visions…"

"No! They are memories from my past life. Honestly I'm not losing my mind, it all makes sense now." I explained.

Ardeth looked praised.

"That's why we found the bracelet?" Rick asked, still puzzled.

"Exactly, I was it's protector!"

"Now do you believe? Clearly you were destined to protect this woman." Ardeth stated.

I noticed Rick roll his eyes. "Right, She's a reincarnated princess and i'm a warrior for God…"

" And your Son's the way to Ame Shere. Three sides of thepyramid. This was all written thousands of years ago"

I looked at him with concern. "How does the story end?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Only the journey is written, Not the destination."

"Convenient" Rick stated.

Ardeth explained reasons " How do explain Evy's visions?That it is your son who wears the bracelet? Your mark?"

"Coinsidence!"

"My friend… There is a fine line between Coinsidence…and fate."

Elisabeths POV

If we weren't in danger already, I would have killed Alex. Jumping off the train and almost getting shot. Rick would have my head on a platter if he knew. Now we are chained to a spike in the middle of Carnach with this Loch-Nah guy watching our every move.

"So, what's the plan Auntie?" Alex asked with the simplest smirk on his face.

"The plan is to not anger these people anymore. We need safe passage until we reach the lost city." I explained, and took a seat on the sand. Alex started kicking the spike to release the chain but i immediately told him to stop, knowing he would only hurt himself.

"We have to come up with a way to tell your parents where we go next on this crazy journey." i muttered. Alex kicked the sand trying to get the spike and thats when his eyes caught that 'Evy got a plan' look.

" Hey! Monkey man. I'm thirsty. This is a warm desert you know, and we need water." He teased.

"ALEX!" I warned, but within a few minutes, Loch Nah returned with a canister.

He pulled Alex by the tie and brought him to his face. " When the time comes, I'm gonna enjoy killing you."

"You won't touch him!" I threatened.

Alex smirked at the man and pushed the mans hand off of his tie. "Until that time… You should be a little nice to me. Now where's our water?"

I was shocked at how demanded and brave my little Alex was. The canister was shoved at him, spilling water on his clothes, but he shook it off and added a Rick comment. "No Ice?"

Once Lock-Nah was out of earshot, Alex poured the water on the sand and started playing in it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, kneeling next to him.

"Leaving clues for Mom and Dad."

I smiled. He really was both his mother and his father. I took off his tie and placed it on a hook above the entry.

When Loch Nah came back, Alex was asleep on the sand.

The man stared at me for a few minutes, then he reached and pulled me up to his face and stared at me again.

" I can see why Ardeth Bay has interests for you. You are ...quite the site." he cooed. He then finger combed through my gold hair and touched my skin, but I pulled away from him. He gripped my hair painfully and pulled me back to his face.

"What would he do if he found I took you first instead of him?" he said, then without warning pressed his lips to mine. His mouth was forceful and it hurt. Not a kiss one would enjoy. I quickly shoved him off me and forced my fist into his face hard enough to bruise my knuckles..

He retreated and smiled as a small trickle of blood leaked from his lip. I breathed heavy trying to get my composure back.

" The pleasure was all mine, Goddess." He cooed and pushed me into the sand and walked away.

Taking a few breaths, I allowed only one tear to fall. Now was not the time to fear, I couldn't scare Alex. We needed to get to the lost city.

Rick's POV

Ardeth and I jumped off and ran straight for the train. Several carts were emptied, and others appeared abandoned. I raised my gun to the last open track and found nothing but an hourglass spilling sand to the bottom.

I heard Bay shout.

"they're gone!"

My heart sank…Were we too late?

Evy's POV

I walked off and explored the city. It appeared abandoned, and the smell of burnt wood was still lingering. I looked around, trying to find my son and my friend. I spotted in the distance a stripped cloth.

Alex's Tie.

"RICK!" I yelled and ran to the hook and yanked the tie off. I looked around and found a formation in the sand. I heard Rick and Ardeth run up behind me.

"Alex left is his tie…and built us a little sand castle. It's the temple of Pillai. They've gone to Pilai!"

"Thatta boy Alex. COME ON!" I felt tow pair of hands pull me up and we ran for the craft.

Once we got to Pillai, within Alex's Jacket, Lisa placed her mothers necklace inside his pocket. The very one which she never removed. Rick realized what it was and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping.

It was like this for every part of the journey until we reached the end of the nile river.

"That's the blue nile down there. Must be out of Egypt by now." Rick said.

"In ancient times this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The Oasis must be around here somewhere."

"Don't worry Evy, We'll find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us a sign."

We were almost to Ame Shere, and no sign of Alex or Lisa anywhere.

Elisabeths POV

I stood in front of Alex, trying to hide what he was doing, but I watched as Loch Nah stomped towards me, and gave me a firm back hand to my face that made me fall away from Alex's hiding spot.

"Surprised to see me?" he threatened, picking up Alex and shaking him hard. "Leaving bread crumbs?"

I got up and pryed him out of the dark mans fingers. He glared at me and was about to hit me again.

"Loch Nah! Leave them." Imotep ordered. He stood in the rivers center, looked at me and Alex and smirked.

" I hope your parents enjoyed their journey."

He lifted his arms into the air and the Waters in the river rose above a hundred feet making a wall appear before the canyons. In a force forward motion the wall waved through and towards a hovering air craft. That was Rick and Evy!

I knew if the water would get them, they would crash into the mountains.

I went to run for Imotep, but Loch Nah's arms held me close to him. The force he put would leave bruises on me, but I still struggled.

"No! Let me go!"

Rick's POV

Something was wrong. I didn't see it, but the sounds of the river stopped and the wind died. The craft shook slightly off balance, and then a rush could be heard behind us.

"We're in trouble!" I heard Izzy scream.

I looked behind him and a large wall of water surged for us. Within the wall, the familiar outline of Imoteps face burst through and laughed.

"Horus fly!" Ardeth demanded the bird. I watched as his wings soared to the right of a canyon.

"Izzy! Hard right! STARBOARD! STARBOARD!"

In seconds, the craft thrusted fast forward then hard right. He were races the water and we made it past the canyon, leaving the water wall behind us.

I looked about to see if everyone was alright, and when my eyes caught eve, I placed my hand on her and brought her close to me.

"Uh, people…" Jonathan said, almost questionable. We turned and looked forth a large green forest, with wilf life singing and waterfalls rushing.

"Ame Shere" Ardeth praised.

We looked and observed the grounds. It was beautiful, but we needed to stay focused. We needed to get Lisa and Alex back.

"OH HE'S BACK, HANG ON!"

Izzy warned, and thrusted the rockets to blast us forward again. We made it to the end of the canyons, but we felt the engines die. We were out of fuel.

"That's not good." We saw Izzy scoot down under the wheel and our craft hit the water and we plummeted to the ground.

Elisabeths POV

My breath was trapped in my throat. The air in my longs begged to be let out. I could hear Imoteps steps in the pebbles strive toward us.

My heart broke when I heard Alex whisper. "Mom? Dad?"

Imotep teased Alexs hair but alex forced his hand away. I grew angry. Deep in my heart i knew…They were still alive.

"It's okay. Your parents live through everything. They are still coming for you." I whispered and brought Alex to my side and hugged him close.

"You mean us." He corrected.

This made me think for a moment, and I knelt down next to Alex and cupped his face in my hands and looked at him seriously.

"Listen to me, If we get separated or if anything happens to me before we reach the pyramid, you run. Get yourself to the pyramid before the sun rises and wait for your father." I explained.

I knew my time was almost up. Imotep assured me that when they don't need Alex anymore, that I was the first to die. His eyes grew teary.

"No! I can't leave you, What if mom and dad are gone? You're all I've got left." His tears fell. This was the only time I've seen him scared on this journey, and I picked him up and held him in my arms.

"Sshh. You are never gonna be alone. You hear me! Your parents are alive. I feel it in my heart." I assured him. I set him down and wiped the tears from his cheek, and kissed his head.

"Finally playing mother for the orphaned child?" Loch Nah teased. I smirked at him and shot back at him.

"Better then your mother was I'm sure."

His eyes grew as dark as ever, and he yanked me by the hair and placed his sword on my neck, digging into my thin flesh and drew blood.

"AUNTIE!" Alex yelled.

" Loch nah. She is mine to kill. Release her now!" Imotep warned.

I felt the blade off my neck and he threw me into the sand. I scrambled for toward Alex to assure him I was alright. Then I glanced at Loch Nah and smirked, knowing I dug him as deep with my words as he did with his.

The sun set as we walked into Ame Shere, and I knew now we were racing the time.

_**So there we go people, Almost done! probably two or three chapters left to go before the end. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and left suggestions.**_

_** Now, here's a little twist.**_

_**I'm giving Ardeth's and Elisabeths Destiny to you the Reviewers! **_

_**Answer the questions below and I will mention the Reviewer with the best answer in the LAST chapter!**_

_**1. Is Elisabeth really a Goddess?**_

_**2. Does Elisabeth die? or does she live?**_

_**3. Does Ardeth and Elisabeth live Happily ever after?**_

_**Remember! Best Answer will be mentioned in the LAST Chapter, BUT you must review with Answers! Thanks everyone! Lisa B Green :)**_


	17. Part 2 Chapter 5

**part 2 Chapter 5**

**Ardeths POV**

I heard Izzy complaining about trying to fix the aircraft. He was extinguishing a small fire caused by the crash.

" We're gonna go get my son, then we're gonna need to get out of here fast, so make this work Izzy." O'Connell yelled at the man.

"NO! You don't understand. God damn it, this thing was built for gas. Where am I gonna get gas from around here? Banana's? It needs hot air. Do you know how many cubic feet of hot air this needs?"

O'Connell walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air Izzy… It's you."

We unloaded the air craft for our weapons and everything necessary. I swung my riffle over my chest along with my bullet chest.

"Horus!" I called, to report back to the media leaders. I lifted him back in the air with our location and he flew gracefully.

We decided to get to higher ground. It was a better shot for us toy spot Imoteps people. We knew we were ahead of them and we'd catch them to make the attack.

A sudden shot echoed the sky and i feared my friend was gone. "HORUS!" I waited to a call, but none came. The Medjai would not have our location.

"I must go! I have to let the commanders know where we are." I said to O'Connell.

"Wait!" he begged me with sincerity.

"If the Army of Anubus arises…"

"I need you to help me find my son." He noted.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. " You must realize what will happen if They don't know where we are, If we are too late…."

" For our family…For Elisabeth..Please." Evy begged. I looked at O'Connell, then back at Evelyn.

My mind went back to my dream, of Elisabeth being stabbed. I knew if I stayed the vision would come true and I would lose her. If I go... I could possibly save her.

I had to make a choice. I had to help them, for the boy and the family. And I would do everything to protect Elisabeth.

I nodded. "Then first I shall help you." I assured them.

O'Connell nodded and gripped my shoulder. "Thank you."

We walked for a few hours, well into the night. We loaded our weapons and waited for Imoteps people to travel into the forests.

"You hear that?" O'Connell asked, placing his gun in the holster.

I listened but don't hear much. "What?"

"Nothing, Absolutely nothing." He said.

I took a listen again and realized he was correct. Not one bug could be heard within the night.

I saw the glow of moving torches and I knew it was them.

O'Connell realized it too and instruct Evelyn about how to handle the rifle. She looked confident, and She gripped him close and kissed him hard.

It made me think about everything i missed with Elisabeth. I haven't held her , haven't touched her, haven't kissed her. For eight years I've given all of my sweat and blood to my people, for me to miss everything a man desires. Love, passion, marriage, children.

If we survive this, I'm never letting her go. This was my mission.

O'Connell held on for one more moment before having to release her. I could see the resistance, and the fear of that possibly being the last time they see each other. But he walked and I followed.

**Elisabeths POV**

I kept Alex close to me. I knew we were close. The pyramid was only miles away and they would soon not need us anymore.

I could hear Hafez talking about the history of Ame Shere. I gripped Alex's hand and pulled him close to me.

"What was that?" Alex muttered. I didn't hear anything, but I knew there were horrible creatures in this jungle.

"Just stay by me until I tell you otherwise." I warned as we continue to walk.

We looked ahead through the brush and found the gold pyramid with a shiny reflected stone on top. My heart raced as I was pushed faster.

"Cripes, i'm in trouble now!" Alex whispered.

"They won't touch you." I said back to him, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

A thunder rumbled immediately after I spoke and we were stopped. I looked around and found nothing, but noises of things moving made me jumpy.

The men in red scattered but the men holding me and Alex stone ground. Their weapons raised in stance with their torches above for more light.

A sudden gasp happened a few yards back, then another. Men were starting to disappear. I gripped Alex's just in time for the gunfire to go off.

With the sudden disruption I pulled Alex as hard as I could off his capture as well as mine and Screamed at him.

"RUN ALEX!" I was pumping my legs as hard as I could, and noticed his little legs couldn't keep up. I swooped him into my arms and ran as fast as I could for the pyramid.

I got a head start before in my path Loch nah emerged and smirked.

I gasped and dropped Alex to the ground. "DAD!"

With a sigh of relief I heard Rick's worried voice. "ALEX!"

I pushed him behind me and encouraged him to run fast towards Rick's voice yelling. " Run! Find your father and get to the pyramid."

"I can assure you, I will kill him by then." Loch nah warned, approaching us. I had no weapon, but I had to make sure before he could get to Alex he had to kill me first.

Alex's legs were tired, and I knew he was worried for me. I soon made it up to him as we were trapped between Loch nah and a tree. I covered him with my own body which was heaving for a chance to breath.

" Now I finally get to kill you." he warned as he raised his blade to strike.

"DAD!" Alex screamed. His voice echoed in my head as I felt a thrusted push against my side. I looked behind me for a second and found Rick had got him. For just a moment I was in relief, Loch Nah can't hurt him.

My mind registered that now he can kill me, and I rolled away just in time to miss his blade hit me and instead hit the tree.

Then I heard the sound of metal with metal. The dark robed man was fighting Loch Nah. My Medjai. My Ardeth.

I had to help him. I ran into the green woods in search for a weapon. Little pigmy men were killing anything that moved. I watched as several of them tried to shoot little needles at me. One hit my shoulder just as I found a blade. I ignored the pain in my arm, picked up the heavy sword and ran back for Ardeth.

**Ardeths POV**

I saw her just a moment ago and my heard raced at the joy that she was alright.

The look of Loch Nah was of pure hate when we ran back and forth hitting our blades hard each time. He had the advantage getting the most power from his slices of blade. I blocked them, but fell behind with each thrust of his blade.

I was on my knee's blocking another pan of our swords, but I had to roll out of the way so I could be back at defensive. In the brief moment I knew he would kill me. His blade rose, but a shimmer on Blonde hair caught the corner of my eye.

Elisabeth.

She had stopped the blade from killing me.

" You know what, You don't play fair." She said, and thrusted his blade away.

As I got up, three more men came to attach me, stopping me from my fight with Loch Nah leaving her with no choice but to duel him.

I thrusted my blade into each men as hard as I could, but moor kept coming for me.

"ELISABETH!" I yelled. I could hear their swords chiming and I knew I had to hurry to her.

**Elisabeths POV**

I heard his voice full of concern as Loch Nah and I watched each other. He was studying me, seeing how he could end my life fast.

" Now I get to kill you." he snarled at me and swung at me.

We dueled, but he was more advance in swords then I was. This was a much heavier sword then I was used to and his hits made my hands feel both numb and tingle.

Within three hits. My blade was caught in his and the pull forced him to take the advantage. He noticed the dart in my arm and removed it painfully and he punched me in the face. I cried out loud as the pain in both my head and my arm made me dazed to the point that Loch Nah appeared multiple in my vision.

**Ardeths POV**

I heard her cry out and watched as her body fell to the ground. No more men surrounded me, but I watched as he advanced her, giving her a kick in the stomach before swing his blade toward her head.

"No!" I yelled and stopped him. The hault threw his balance off giving me the advantage. I hit his sword with all my might overtime he blocked. The thoughts of Elisabeth hurt by him made me furious. I punched him, Kicked him, and smiled as he stood woozy in my view. But that made him angry and advance me. He was still in recovery as my blade sliced his chest.

When he paused, I aimed for the kill and swiped my blade at his neck. (AN: Sorry if it's the head. I watched it over and over and still can't tell how he killed him.)

His body fell lifeless to the ground with his eyes still open.

My gaze went back to where I left Elisabeth who was now standing only mere inches away. She was breathing heavy, and I couldn't stop looking at the gratitude her eyes projected.

She slowly walked my way as I made my way to her. I reached for her head to inspect a bloody cut leaking on her eye from the hit Loch nah gave her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, seeing a small flesh would on my hand.

I looked at her blood soaked shoulder and shuttered. " you are far worse then I. Are you?"

She looked at me with a smile. "I'm wonderful!" she whispered.

She leaned forward about to kiss me when we both heard a gunshot. We both gasped and saw that a man stood behind her with a gun to her head. He slumped backward and I looked at the post where Jonathan stood. He saved Elisabeth from that guard, and I nodded him for honor.

" Apparently fate does not want us to kiss." I muttered to her, making her giggle for just one moment, then I saw her eyes widen in fear.

"Oh My God! ALEX! We've got to hurry." She said, pulling me as hard as she could.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She stopped, then looked at me as if she realized something I had not known."What is it?"

" Anubus Army, You must have ordered the Medjai to fight. You must fight with them, with your men." She reminded me, but I gripped her elbows.

" I'm not leaving you, not again." I said to her.

"You have to. To save as much of man as you can if the army shall arise." She said. we both knew I had to go.

I was greedy and cupped her face. "Come with me."

She shed a tear and pulled my hand away from her face. " I have to save Alex. I need to help Rick he can't do it alone."

"I won't go without you. I had a dream…" I was going to tell her about my vision, but she stopped me.

She trembled in my grasp and looked at my eyes as if it were the last time I would see her.

" No matter what happens I will come back for you. I promise." She whispered. Then with a stern voice she yelled.

"GO! Find the Medjai!" then ran the opposite way towards the pyramid.

I stood there for several seconds and realized she was right. We all had a part to do, and we needed to let each other do so.

_**So I decided to stop here, and if anyone wants to join the story, here is your chance. The next chapter will be the decided review.**_

_**Reminder:**_

_**Answer the questions below and I will mention the Reviewer with the best answers in the LAST chapter!**_

_**1. Is Elisabeth really a Goddess?**_

_**2. Does Elisabeth die? or does she live?**_

_**3. Does Ardeth and Elisabeth live Happily ever after**_

_**Thanks for sticking with my story guys! Lisa B Green**_


	18. Part 2 Chapter 6 Finale!

part 2 Chapter 6

Elisabeths POV

I ran.

My legs were so sore from running and falling and fighting, but I still ran. I could hear more darts woosh past my ears, but I kept running. I had to find Rick and Evy. I headed for the pyramid, and thats when I literally ran into someone.

"Bloody hell!" I heard under me.

I looked to find a face i certainly missed. "Jonathan!"

"Lisa! Oh thank God your still alive. Did you see those pigmy creatures?"

I rolled my eyes and helped him up off the ground.

"Yes, thats why we must hurry. Where is Rick and Evy?" I pulled him towards the pyramid.

" Elisabeth?" I heard Evy and turned to her and hugged her tight.

" Quick, where is Rick?"

"MOM!" Then I was relieved to see Alex embrace his mother. Rick was right behind trying to catch his breath.

"Lisa!" I hugged him as he checked my out.

"I'm fine, i'll be okay. We must hurry!" I said pulling him towards the pyramid.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, little curious.

" Yeah mom. Come on, We've got to get to the pyramid to get the bracelet off now!" Alex explained, but Jonathan pushed on about leaving it on.

"You don't understand!" I yelled, making everyone look at me in worry.

" The bracelet will kill me if I don't get to the pyramid before the sun hits it...TODAY!"

"Oh my god!" Evy whispered, but then Pigmy men were approaching us.

"Time to go!" Rick said, pushing Alex and Evy ahead of him. I ran alongside of him as Jonathan slacked back a little.

"Hurry Jonathan!" Eny yelled, keeping her pace with us.

We came to a high crossing above hundreds of feet between us and the river where Rick pulled out a stick of dynamite and lit it quick.

"That would have been useful an hour ago!" I yelled at him.

"I only had one." he uttered and threw at the pigmys.

"What's that?" Jonathan asked as he ran over.

"Oh nothing.. had it in case of an emergency."

We ran and watched as the fuse hit the stick and exploaded the crossing, making the pigmys fall into the river.

I turned to see the sun starting to rise over the mountain.

"Rick!" Evy whispered as she also noticed the sun.

Rich grabbed Alex's Arm and pulled him fast. "Let's go Alex. Come on!"

They ran ahead and i tried hard to keep up. Evy was fast behind me and we knew we weren't going to beat the sun. I prayed "Please protect them."

I felt the heat of the sun on my neck, and watched as the sun spread through the jungle like a wild fire. Then the top of the pyramid shimmered by it's diamond shaped top and I found an opening to the site of the pyramid. Evy stopped behind me and let out a breath of relief. We noticed Alex and Rick were safe resting inside the entry.

"They made it! Thank God." She said and we hugged each other tightly.

I opened my eyes and saw Imotep about ready to strike Evy from behind.

"NO!" I yelled and pushed Evy away in enough time for the blade to hit me and not harm her.

"No!" I heard her yell back.

"NO!" I watched as Rick ran for us.

"I'm taking the Goddess for the king." He taunted me and ordered Anuksunamun to follow. He pulled me with him towards the pyramid.

I watched as Rick went to Evy to make sure she was alright. I was already inside the pyramid before I could watch anything else.

Rick's POV

"Evy!" I yelled as I pulled her off the ground.

"I'm fine. He stabbed Elisabeth and took her. We must stop him, he might try to offer her as a gift to distract the scorpion king."

"Was she alright?" I asked.

"He tried to stab me, She moved me out of the way." She replied and began to sob. I hugged her and assured her that everything will be alright.

"Alex, Stay here with your uncle. If anything happens..."

"Scream for help?" Jonathan suggested, but I rolled my eyes.

"Is Auntie going to be alright?" He asked with some tears in his eyes.

"She should be fine. Your Aunt is one tough woman." I said and shrugged his hair.

I glanced at Evy and she looked at me with worry. I prayed she would be alright.

Elisabeths POV

I could feel my body weaken from the lack of blood. Each step they made me take felt like I was walking in quick sand. We walked deep into the pyramid till we reached a set of stairs that led down. Once we reached the bottom Imotep yelled in pain as several black masses pulled him inside and out. They vanished and he breathed heavy.

He reached his hands to the alter but it shook only slightly. He tried again with the same results.

I laughed and gave him no pity.

" Anubis wants me to fight without my powers, as a mortal."

Anuksunamun glanced at him with worry.

" Think you can still defeat the scorpion king without your magic tricks?" I asked.

He came up to me and slapped me hard across my cheek.

" Your time is up goddess." he warned me, then Anuksunamun pulled him close, kissing him as if it were goodbye, but then He lifted me up and dragged me into the next room.

The room had a large gold scorpion gong and he hit it several times to summon the king. If I weren't in so much pain I would have fought him. He threw me onto a stone surrounded by broken ground filled with emptiness. It stood on it's own leaving me trapped and the only escape would be to jump. He shackled my arms down to the stone leaving me trapped.

I saw Rick hide behind a large statue. He motioned for me to stay quiet so he could attack unnoticed. I nodded and waited.

I watched as Rick ran and was about to hit Imotep with the Axe but a large shake distracted Imotep long enough for him to figure out Rick found them.

I tugged hard on my chains when I noticed a faint red glow surrounding the stone. I peered over to see thousands of mummies screaming and howling. I jumped back and made myself stationed in the middle of my prison.

I watched as they scrambled and fought each other until they both saw the gold doors open.

Ardeth's POV

I watched with my men line in preparing for what would be the battle for humanity.

Yet… in the back of my mind all I hoped for was just another moment more with Elisabeth. The fact that her scent was still fresh on my clothes. That I could faintly feel her skin still on my fingertips would make me die a happy man…If only I could have kissed her.

Ricks POV

I fought Imotep as hard as I could. I swiped him with my blade and watched him bleed. He was mortal. I have an advantage now. I swung my axe harder and fought harder, feeling my arms grow tired as we came to a halt from each others weapons and we heard locks unravel and the gold doors opened. I glanced at Imotep and he glanced at me. Then we threw each other away and awaited for hell to open and escape.

Elisabeths POV

I noticed at the corner of my eye the gold door emerge open. I turned to Rick and he turned to me, as we moth shared a moment of terror…just one moment…then watched as a scorpion/man crawl out through the doors.

Imotep watched the king as he forwarded him.

"I am your servant." He declared and made the King stop.

"I offer you a goddess of love in exchanged my life to spare."

I shook in fear as the scorpion king observed me. He appeared to be reading me.

"You've damaged her. She is no goddess if she is dead!" He roared

I gasped.

"But that one was sent to kill you!" Imotep declared and pointed to Rick.

"No! He lies!" I yelled but the scorpion king already made his way to kill Rick.

The scorpion king crawled towards me and screamed in my face. It scared me to a point that I screamed and tumbled over the ledge and the only thing holding me was my chains as I dangled over the pit of hell.

"AAAHHHHHHH" I looked to see several mummies trying to pull me into the pit. Then I felt a warm grasp at my hands.

"Hang on Lisa!" I heard as I looked up to find Jonathan pulling my sore wrists. I was back on the ground and i breathed in relief. My back was in so much pain that I thought I was going to pass out.

"Come on lovely. I gotcha." He said. I felt the steel loosen from my wrists and I was thrown over a shoulder.

I felt him running away from the fight and I was laid on the ground next to Alex.

"Aunt Lisa." He smiled and hugged me. I winced at the pain but tried to shake it off.

"Hey kid." I whispered, and swiped a little hair out of his eyes.

" Auntie…Your hurt." he cried and held my hand.

"I'll be alright." I felt bad for lying. I really had no idea what would happen to me.

I looked down at the gold spear that Jonathan held and I had a flash memory of a man holding a spear in the same form.

Ardeth's POV

I fell off my horse as the Army of Anubis fought us. I swung my sword left and right and took out as many mummies as I could. They diminished and I was on my last one and killed him quick. I looked around to watch my men cheer for victory, but I ran passed them and back to where we approached them and found fifty times the army as before. We were severely outnumbered.

My men gathered behind me and waited for my word. I looked at them and raised my sword.

"Till DEATH!"

He held our swords and prepared for the fight. I was breathing heavy. This was it. We are in God's Hands now.

Rick's POV

I ran as fast as I could. I lost my weapon and I couldn't do much with just my hand. I stopped and hid on a wall, thats when I noticed a man with the same tattoo on my wrist. Alex told me about it back at the temple. I looked at the pictures to see a similar stick that Jonathan had and it showed that the spear would kill the scorpion king. Bay was right. Fine line between coincidence and faith.

"Ok, now i'm a believer!"

I ran out and found Jonathan helping settle Lisa down.

"Jonathan! The gold stick…It's a spear. " I yelled at him to realize what I was explaining.

He took a look at it and shook his head. "No, doesn't look like one."

"NO! THATS BECAUSE IT TURNS INTO ONE! THE GOLD STICK IS A SPEAR…." I heard something crawl above my head and found the king about to jump at me. I RAN!

Evy's POV

I ran in and found Rick fighting a large scorpion man. "RICK!" I yelled as the king almost hurt him.

"EVY!" He yelled, happy to see me, but it distracted him and he almost got his gonads smashed my a large Scorpion claw.

I turned to see Jonathan and Alex tugging at the gold stick. It spat a sharp gold point and i realized it was a weapon to end the curse.

"HURRY JONATHAN!" I yelled and ran for him, but Anuksunamun pulled me aside and held me to stop from helping my brother.

"Throw it! Kill the scorpion king. Send his army back to the underworld!"

He moved Alex away to a safe distance and took aim, but immediately after he threw it Imotep caught it and was ready to kill him. He threw it at him and I screamed for hope.

"RICK!"

Ricks POV

I watched in slow motion as a gold shimmer came charging for the king. The desperation in Evy's voice warned me to stop the weapon and I leaped forward catching the spear before it could pierce the king.

I ran with the spear and turned just as I was about to fall into the mummy pit and I thrusted the spear into the king.

"NINE!" I heard the mummy yell in frustration.

I looked at the king and declared him. "GO to hell and take your friends with you!"

He roared and a black mass emerged us!

Ardeths POV

I breathed heavier by the second. The Army of Anubis was here and would end us. I shielded my eyes as the first mummy approached us turned to a black mass.

I looked up when I thought it safe and found nothing, not even a weapon.

They stopped the army. We WON, WE are alive.

I yelled in cheer and my men followed.

I found my horse and ran for him. I ordered my men to head back to their missions and I got on my horse and headed back for the temple, Thats was until I heard a roaring fire above me, and I smiled.

"IZZY!"

Elisabeths POV

I felt the ground shaking and then Jonathan picked me up.

" RICK!" I heard Evy yell and run for her husband. Even through the falling rocks that could have killed her, she was saving my best friend. She truly loved him and I knew I could die happy knowing he was happy with the love of his life and their beautiful son and brother Jonathan would still be happy with their fortune.

I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness.

Rick's POV

I took my family out and saw debris flying all around us. I looked at every tree being pulled inside the pyramid.

"Let's go up!" I pulled Alex up and we ran for the next opening.

"This whole place is gonna get sucked up! Let's move up!"

I took Lisa out of Jonathans arms "Help Alex!" I yelled. I leaped two stairs at a time till we reached the top when we realized there was no where to go.

"Rick, We're trapped!" Evy cried. I took my son, and my wife into a hug. fearful we may not get out of this.

That was until we all heard a loud cheer. "OYE!"

"IZZY!" I could kiss this man now. We have a chance now!

"Come on! Come on! I haven't got all day!" He yelled.

Evy threw Alex inside first and we found Bay inside helping him.

"Come on! Hurry!" He yelled through the roar of the oasis being sucked through.

I handed him Lisa, and I threw myself on the step.

I felt the balloon go up, and then a loud scream. Jonathan was close to falling over. But he didn't care, he wanted that damn diamond.

"It's not worth your life!" I yelled at him

"YES IT IS!"

He grabbed it and izzy blasted us up and I pulled my idiot brother in law up and onto the boat.

I breathed in relief knowing we made it. Even Izzy's cheer for life was enlightening.

"O'Connell! You almost got me killed!"

I railed my eyebrows. "At least you didn't get shot"

I watched Evy and Alex run towards Izzy.

"Izzy! Thank you!" Evy praised and kissed Izzy.

I got up and walked over to Bay who was tending to Lisa.

She had gotten very pale. The color on her lips had faded and even with a bandage he made from his wrap, the blood had still seeped through.

"How is she?" I whispered.

"I…I don't think… she won't make it past noon. She's lost too much blood." He told me. I felt Evy pull me away for a moment, but I still couldn't register what Bay just told me.

Ardeth's POV

I looked at the woman in my arms and I knew I was going to lose her. She was breathing shallow and every so she had let out a wet bloody cough.

I removed a black sheer from my robes and wiped her mouth.

SHe moaned a little and opened her eyes. I looked at her and smiled at her. I gently took her hand in mine.

She smiled and let out a few tears.

"Elisabeth?"

"Ardeth." She breathed out, it was barely a whisper.

I heard O'Connells feet run to me when I spoke.

He pulled her other hand and began to stroke the top part of her wrist.

"Rick…I'm scared…" She whispered and began to shake in fear. I hugged her close as O'Connell spoke.

" Hey, it's not that bad. We're gonna fix you right up. You'll be back on your feet in no time." He said, and I realized he let a tear slip.

I didn't wanna scare her. I knew in my heart that she wouldn't make it past another hour.

" Liar." She smiled and gripped my hand tighter.

"You need to fight this Elisabeth."

"My full name… It's serious."

" Not for me, for you. You haven't done everything yet. You need to marry this man, and have his Medjai babies and all these good things life has to offer."

She let out more tears.

" That would be the best gift ever…" She whispered, and looked at me.

I smiled and nodded to her. " I've thought about that every day since I left you in the desert."

I swiped her hair away from her face and the tears that fell behind it.

" Tell Alex and Evy I love them."

"They're here." Rick said. Evy held Alex as he cried. Evy herself couldn't hide the tears.

"Take care of them Rick. Please."

"I will." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

He moved away and hid his wife and child from the beautiful dying woman who laid in my arms. I looked at her and still saw the beauty that caught my eye eight years ago. I let another tear fell.

" I love you Ardeth Bay" She whispered.

I put my forehead on her. "I love You Elisabeth McGlothin."

She looked at me and I knew what she wanted.

I leaned in and kissed her lips gently. It was magical, almost literally. I felt like I was flying above the sands like a sandstorm.

I felt her head heavy in my arms and her warm breath had caught in her mouth. Not one breath more escaped.

I looked down at the fallen angel in my arms and sobbed. She was gone.

Elisabeths POV

It was all white and I knew this was my final stop. I looked around expecting to find more people.

"Hello?" I asked. "God?" Ok now I sounded really dumb.

"Hello my child." a beautiful woman approached me. She had gold hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Who are you? Am I in heaven?" I asked.

"You are not in heaven. You are in-between."

I breathed out in frustration. "Great, not even worthy of heaven. Why am I not allowed in heaven? I know I killed people but they were all bad. I promise I'll do anything, just don't send me to hell."

The woman laughed at me and shook her head.

"Child, You are not bound for Hell. It's far to hot and only those who follow the evil are destined to travel there."

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"For you to choose of course." she offered.

"Choose? Between what?"

"Heaven, and Earth."

"But I'm dead aren't I?" I asked, looking around to feel my bloody wound but found soft skin.

"Only if you choose Heaven. I have the power to give you back your life, for your services of course."

I kept getting confused, This woman was confusing me.

"what services?"

"Why for serving as me. You were made in my image for protecting God's warriors. Your lover, your friend, the princess and their child."

The pieces came to place. She was the Goddess Freja.

"You were my warrior, with everything I was. Destiny, War, and Love. You were destined to protect O'Connell and his family. To fight on the side of good in an Evil war. To see love in a man who never received it himself."

I thought about her words and I've come to terms with it.

"I've given you a choice. You've lived your life serving me. Are you ready to move on to the next life and be young and beautiful. Never get sick or hurt…or do you want to continue the life you have? Grow old? Experience love with your Medjai? eventually move forward back to this world when your ready?"

I looked ahead of the possibility to move on to heaven. I would never feel another sorrow again, but then I thought about what I haven't been through.

I looked ahead… I made my decision

Ardeths POV

I held her. I couldn't let go of her. Not yet. She was still warm against me.

"Hello Medjai." I heard a voice from beside me.

O'Connell and Evy heard it too and He held her protectively.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

She smiled and I looked at her closely. She was stunning. Her hair glowed as bright as gold against the sun and her eyes were just like Elisabeths.

" You know who I am." she noted and stared at me.

"Freja." I whispered and bowed to her in respect.

She smiled at me, then came down and looked down at Elisabeth.

" She was given a choice. Heaven and Earth." She noted as she caressed my love's face. Her arm shimmered gold and flowed through Elisabeth.

The color on Elisabeths face slowly seeped back and her soft lips looked rosy and plump. Her deathly pale skin returned to it's milky soft white glow.

"She chose you… All of you" she said and looked up at the O'Connells.

I looked down and she looked as though she was just resting in my arms.

"Take care of my daughter."

The goddess was gone that instant.

I looked down at Elisabeth whose eyes fluttered and focused.

"Elisabeth?" I asked.

She smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. A full kiss with meaning and passion. The kiss before was everything I wanted, but this kiss was more and beyond. It blow my senses and made my toes tingle.

We separated and she smiled at me.

"Finally!" she whispered.

I laughed and helped her to her feet.

She rushed over and hugged Evy and picked up Alex.

" Still in one piece I see?" She said to him.

O'Connell wrapped an arm on her shoulder and looked at her.

" Thank you. For saving my family." He said and gripped her hard into a hug. "And don't you ever die again."

I heard her giggle and watched her pull away from Rick and swiping a happy tear away.

She walked back over to me and hugged me.

" So what happens now?" I asked at the beauty wrapped around me.

" I have a few idea's." She noted and Kissed me again

"That's half mine." Izzy yelled at Jonathan.

"I have no idea what your talking about." They argued as we rode off through the day and onto tomorrow.

Well, that is it! I know this Chapter took a long time to get out but I wanted to wrap it up in one.

The outcome of the story came from Reviewer ElfinCleona! Congrats for winning and Thank you for a great idea.

Thank You to EVERYONE who reviewed, Favorited, Alerted, and read my story and stuck with it. I know I made small errors along the way but as long as you enjoyed it, I'm a happy writer. Please Review and let me know how you liked the story! THANK YOU EVERYONE AGAIN and till the next adventure of Ardent and Elisabeth, I'll see you guys soon :)


End file.
